


FAMILY TIES

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-03
Updated: 2000-03-03
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser is attacked by someone close to him but it isn't who he thinks it is.





	FAMILY TIES

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

familyties

**Author's disclaimer** : Although the story is mine,  
it is  
a work of fiction based on the character of Due South. All Characters  
portrayed here belong to Alliance. Please do not print/copy/download  
or send any part of this story to anyone else, other than for your personal  
enjoyment. Thank you.  
Rated **NC-17** (Sorry but I'll try and due a milder version later  
for those who prefer R and below.) **RAPE WARNING** applies here between  
two males, so if that bothers you, **DON'T READ IT.**   Graphic  
sexual scenes, strong language. **H/C/Angst M/M M/F**  
 

 This is in response to a challange that Fear *Aradia dared me to write, and since I would be lost without her wonderful feedback and support, here 'tis. I hope you enjoy my attempt, I can never pass up a good dare :) I dedicate it to my special friends Bonnie, Ruthie and Mary Ann, whose wonderful feed back continue to inspire me, thanks gals! 

visit my web page 

By: **Amethyst**

**FAMILY TIES**

  
  


         Benton Fraser stepped under the hot spray of the shower, humming a soft tune to himself as he lathered his body with the moisturizing soap available in the tray beside him. Ray had taken his mother and Francesca to the store for some Thanksgiving Day supplies and Maria, Tony and the kids were out for their regular walk to the park. The Vecchio's had invited Fraser to stay the weekend, since he was practically family and Fraser had been glad for the diversion, for he and Ray had been hard at work the past few weeks pursuing criminals.   
         He used the soap to wash his hair, he rarely bothered with shampoo and the scented bottles offered on the shelf in the corner of the stall were too dramatic for his liking, though he had to admit the apple shampoo Francesca seemed to enjoy smelled absolutely heavenly on her. He smiled and shook his head, trying to rid himself of such impure thoughts toward his best friend's sister, but it was difficult.   
         Her pretty structured face, deep phantom eyes and sultry mouth was the stuff of most men's fantasies.  She had the slender body of a forest gazelle, with well-rounded hips, incredibly delicious legs and sweet perky breasts. Fraser blushed at his own thoughts, not that he spent an amazing amount of time studying Francesca Vecchio's body, truly he wasn't a lecher, but he was a man and he noticed; despite her thoughts to the contrary. Oh, yes, he definitely noticed her in those half shirts and tight mini skirts that exposed a tempting amount of her creamy flesh. If she would just quit being so obvious about her attraction to him, perhaps he would get the courage to pursue a relationship, but she always made him feel like he had a pork chop around his neck and she was a hungry wolf in need of a bite.   
         Fraser was aware that he was considered good looking to many women, but that only served to make him more uncomfortable toward their advances. He did not consider himself handsome, perhaps he had been taught too much humility by his grandparents or perhaps in the view of always being decidedly perceived as different in the eyes of so many. Fraser considered his looks a curse rather than a blessing, for it only made it more difficult for others to see past the facade to the real person underneath. He heard the door of the bathroom open and caught a glimpse of a familiar receding hairline before the curtain was torn back to expose him.   
         "Ray, what..." he began and was shocked when his partner stepped inside the tub and slammed him face first up against the wall of the stall violently, his arms twisted behind him. He felt the cold metal of the cuffs and the loud click as they locked around his wrists and he shuttered. He tried to demand what was going on, but he suddenly felt a hunting knife pressed hard against the flesh of his stomach as another arm was coiled around his throat and cutting off his breathing supply.  He was made embarrassingly aware that the body behind his was also naked as he was trapped between the wall and that hard form   
         "Looky here," his captor murmured against his ear. "I came ta get a shower and found me a playmate." Fraser's mind reeled for an explanation of his partner's actions but could come up with none and he could not turn around to look into Ray's eyes for the teasing he hoped to God was there.   
         "Ray," he began, his voice slightly muffled by the arm squeezing his larynx.      "W...what are you doing?" He as shocked when he felt the cool blade of the knife slowly mark a stinging trail down his abdomen and just above his groin area and he stiffened. "Ray! P...please stop!"   
         "Oh, yer a beggar are you?" his captor snickered and Fraser was appalled to feel the head of another man's arousal pressed against his rectum deliberately. "I've got somethin' you'll be beggin' fer alright."   
         "No!" Fraser protested trying to push back against him, or free his tightening hold, but the blade pricked his skin during his struggles and he winced a he felt the warmth of blood slide down over his belly.   
         "Don't move or I'll gut you like a pig!" his captor threatened and Fraser stilled his movements.   
         "Ray, why...don't do this! What is wrong with you? W...what have I done?" he demanded trying to quell the nausea and fear inside him. He was slammed harder against the stall as the arm moved from around his throat, but the knife stayed in it's precarious position just above he's groin.   
         "Shut up!" he was warned savagely. "Make a sound or try anything funny and I'll cut your f**king dick off and feed it to you, got it?" Fraser closed his eyes tightly and nodded, hoping beyond hope that this was just another terrible nightmare and that his alarm would go off in another minute and wake him for work.   
         He felt the other's hand move lower to grope him and he couldn't help but recoil at his touch, which only resulted in another sharp cut across his stomach. He bit his lip and tried to keep from moving so he wouldn't be sliced to pieces, swallowing the bile that rose in his throat as his testicles were fiercely manipulated by a large callused hand. The hand finally moved away and some kind of soft cloth was pressed into Fraser's hand.   
         "Tie it around your eyes." His ravisher commanded and with shaking fingers Fraser did as he was told. Something was wrong, terribly wrong! This was not a game as Fraser had first suspected. He realized that the smell was also wrong, this person did not smell like Ray, and certainly didn't act like him. What was going on?   
         "I...I don't understand, Ray! What is this is about, please don't..." Fraser began only to be turned suddenly and shoved back up against the wall.   
         "Shut up I said!" the man who looked like his partner ordered, before claiming Fraser's mouth in a brutally possessive kiss. Fraser could feel his stomach contracting painfully in protest as his head started to swim, how could this be happening? Why was Ray acting like this? He tried to tear his mouth away but the Italian was persistent, stealing his dignity as well as his oxygen.   
        Finally he had air and he gasped in relief until he felt the subtle slide of the other mans body as he knelt down in the tub. Dear God! The sting of the knife moved between his legs to rest just below the cheeks of his buttocks and he stiffened once more. "Unless you wanna me ta cut you a new butt hole don't move." Fraser remained still, though he couldn't halt the trembling that had over taken him.   
         He felt his penis being taken into the other's mouth and he choked back a sob of mortification as the man sucked him mercilessly, growing frustrated it seemed when the Mountie remained soft and un-aroused. The feel of tongue and teeth on his sensitive organ stimulated him physically to a point, which was embarrassing enough, but the brutality of the assault caused more shame then pleasure and so Fraser remained decidedly limp in the other man's mouth.   
        Apparently that wasn't adequately animated enough for the Italian's liking and he only became more ferocious in his attack. Fraser clamped down on his lower lip hard enough to taste the blood inside his mouth to hide his distress and keep from crying out in pain and humiliation.   
         Finally he was released and his captor rose, only to grasp Fraser's shoulder's and force the Mountie to his knees. Fraser kept his chin tucked into his chest, unwilling to give the man an opportunity to do what he was attempting. Strong fingers gripped his chin and pulled his head up, placing the tip of the knife at his throat hard enough to prick the skin and Fraser winced.   
         "Do me." He was commanded. "If you bite me or do anything I don't like I'll slit your f**kin' throat." Fraser hesitated, he was considering that would be a better alternative than what he was about to be forced to do, but the man never gave him time to decide. "I don't get it from you I'll take it from Frannie, your choice." Shock permeated Fraser's body at the thought of the beautiful woman being subjected to such degradation and torture and without hesitation he opened his mouth and tried not to gag on the object that immediately filled it.   
         He tried to relax his throat to make it easier and prevent tearing or damage, but his captor was insistent and thrust hard and fast into his mouth, hindering any attempt to soften the assault. He heard a guttural moan above him and tried to blink at the tears that stung his eyes, but the blindfold prevented him from dispelling them and soon they were chorusing down his cheeks and mixing with the spray from the shower.   
         "Oh yeah." The voice from above hissed. "F**k yeah, dat's it."   
          Fraser was startled when his captor suddenly pulled out and hauled him to his feet, turning him abruptly and pushing him back against the wall of the stall once more. Before Fraser had a chance to react he experienced excruciating pain as the man penetrated him. He couldn't contain his cry then as he was savaged from behind and his rapist continued to bemoan his pleasure. He felt the form behind him stiffen suddenly and cry out as he reached orgasm and released his seed inside the Mountie.   
         Fraser's forehead was leaned dejectedly against the wall, his entire body shaking with fury and humiliation as he felt the cuffs being removed from his wrists and the cold steel of the knife piercing his side.   
         "You tell anyone about dis, one single person, you talk in your sleep or write a damn letter, I'll do dis and much worse ta Frannie and it'll be on your head, got it?" Fraser nodded and felt him move away.   
        With his last ounce of strength he peeled away the blindfold as he started to slowly slide down the wall, and caught another glimpse of Ray's profile, only there was something different about him. Before the Mountie could decide the quiet click of the door alerted him that he was once again alone in the bathroom.   
         He curled up in the floor of the stall, unaware that the water beating down on him had turned cold or that his heart wrenching sobs echoed in the room around him. Finally after a long moment, he managed to rise and pulled the bar of soap from the floor of the stall where he had dropped it earlier. He scrubbed at his body first slowly, then with a furious intensity, uncaring that the soap was aggravating the cuts on his stomach and throat, until the bar had gone down almost two sizes from when he started.   
         Finally he rinsed off and stepped out, moving slowly across the small area to push the lock of the door in place and lean against it shakily. He had never locked a door in his life but the need to keep out any further intruders was too much for him to ignore. He retrieved some antiseptic cream from the medicine cabinet, unwilling to make the trip to his room for his own concoction just yet, then quickly tended to his small wounds and placed bandages over them.   
         He slowly dressed in the jeans and a gray pull over he had brought in with him, trying not to think of the painful throbbing of his lower regions. The feel of the clothing against them were almost too much for the now sensitive skin, but he managed to adapt and quickly brushed his hair away from his face, leaving it damp and giving him a soft vulnerable look.   
        He glanced in the mirror and surveyed his throat, not too bad, two sharp cuts one just below his Adam's apple the other just below his right ear. They could be considered shaving nicks, he supposed, in case anyone asked though the collar of his shirt hid them well. He gargled twice with mouth wash and peroxide, which only made his throat scream in protest, but he didn't want to risk infection and he had to get rid of the taste that lingered there.   
         Finally he was ready to face the Vecchio family and he slowly opened the door and made his way down stairs. He found Ma and Francesca in the kitchen preparing dinner and the urge to run to them for comfort almost overwhelmed him, but he maintained a composed look and forced himself to stop shaking.   
         "There you are, Bentino!" Ma exclaimed in delight as he approached her and automatically raised her cheek for a kiss. Fraser hesitated only a second before yielding to the unspoken request.   
         "Hello Ma." He greeted huskily and he was distressed to find his voice sounding so dramatic, he must have damaged his throat more than he thought.   
         "Are you catching a cold, darling?' Ma inquired concerned as she automatically raised her hand to place against his forehead. "You are warm. Do you feel well?"   
         "I'm naturally hot blooded, Ma." He excused indifferently. "I just have a sore throat." She tsked concerned. "May I help?"   
         "Hey?" Francesca demanded looking up from her chair where she sat peeling potatoes. "What about me?"   
         "Forgive me, Francesca." He offered shyly, surprising her by bending down to touch his lips to her cheek in greeting as well. "I did not mean to exclude you." Francesca blinked at him a few times; flustered that he had kissed her, when usually he ran in the other direction if she was the least bit forward. She caught a flicker of something in his eyes but it was gone a moment later.   
         "Are you okay, Benton?" she asked softly, a frown marring her beautiful features.   
         "I am well thank you kindly for asking, Francesca." He replied then blushed at the out right lie. "May I assist you?"   
         "Sure," she agreed, pleased. "Pull up a chair." She handed him the pairing knife and pushed the sack of potatoes toward him, surprised when he didn't sit but chose to stand beside the table instead.   
         "I've been sitting most of the day." He commented, which was actually true as he had been tied to his desk at the consulate for long hours before Ray had picked him up to come here.   
         "Okay." Francesca dismissed. "What ever bobs your raft."   
         "E...excuse me?" Fraser stammered almost dropping the potato that he held; he couldn't have heard that properly. Ma Vecchio chuckled as Maria entered.   
         "I think she means, float your boat, Benton." She explained and wasn't surprised by the bafflement that remained on the Mounties's face. "It's a saying just means whatever your into, what things you personally find appealing."   
         "Ahh." Fraser acknowledged returning his attention to the vegetable in his hand as Ray entered the kitchen. This time the potato did fall, and the knife sliced his finger.   
         "Watch it!" Francesca cried in alarm as she quickly grabbed Fraser's bleeding hand and pulled him over to the sink, letting the water run over the injured finger. "You're supposed to cut the potatoes, not your fingers." She teased, but she could feel the sudden tension in the man beside her.   
         "I...I am sorry Francesca." he rushed, keeping his eyes focused on the stream of the water as it washed the blood away. More blood, more pain, more...He shook his head and closed his eyes tightly.   
         "You okay Benny?" Ray's voice suddenly sounded beside him and he stumbled backwards in fright, knocking over the chair that was behind him and almost falling himself, but Ray caught him and righted him. "Hey, be careful!"   
         "Don't touch me!" Fraser exclaimed shaking his partner's hand off and stepping back again. He blushed at the shocked stares he received and lowered his eyes. "F...forgive me, I...I am not feeling well. P...perhaps I should go home."   
         "We haven't had dinner yet!" Francesca protested. "It's Thanksgiving, you have to stay for dinner."   
         "You always stay fer dinner, Benny." Ray reminded frowning. "If you don't feel well, why don't you just go up and lie down for awhile and..."   
         "No!" Fraser refused and again had to work to calm himself. Although his voice sounded strained, the emotions in it were evident. "I...I would just prefer to go home, Ray." It was hard for some reason to say his friend's name and the Italian caught the hesitation, his eyes narrowing concerned.   
         "Let's go outside, Fraser." He suggested quietly. Whatever was eating the Mountie they did not need to discuss it in front of the family. "If you really want to go home I'll take you but let's talk first and..." Ray's words were abruptly silenced as his gaze moved past Fraser to the man standing in the doorway.   
         "Roger!" Maria and Francesca both exclaimed in delight and threw themselves at the visitor.   
         "Mia Caro!" Ma Vecchio cried also moving toward them. Fraser turned and gasped, for standing in the doorway, being affectionately engulfed by the three women, was another man that was the very image of his partner, only with a trimmed moustache and cold looking eyes.   
         "Hello Mama!" the man named Roger greeted kissing his mother joyfully then squeezing the younger woman playfully. "Maria, Frofou, my most beautiful sisters." Fraser blinked and reached a hand toward the chair in front of him for balance. This was a member of the Vecchio family, a brother to Maria and Francesca and a son to Ma. He glanced at his partner who was still staring at Roger, a hard cold look in his usually vibrant emerald eyes.   
         "What the hell are you doing here?" Ray finally demanded as Roger grinned and moved toward him, holding his arms out for a brotherly hug.   
         "Is that anyway to treat family Bro?" he demanded, watching Ray step back from the embrace expectantly. He shrugged and turned his attentions to Fraser. "And who's this? Where are your manners Ray, introduce us." For a moment Fraser thought Ray would refuse but finally he spoke.   
         "This is my partner, Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police." Ray explained reluctantly. "Benny this is my...brother Roger." Roger gave Fraser a warm welcoming smile.   
         "Any partner of Ray's is a buddy of mine." He replied offering his hand. It took all of Fraser's well-learned control to return the handshake. Ray's twin! Ray had a twin and he had never told Fraser about it? Why? Why hadn't he told him? Was this...could this be the person who attacked him and not his own partner, as he had originally feared? There was no recognition in the familiar emerald eyes that stared back at him, no hint that he had ever met Fraser before. Fraser pulled his hand away, confused and now afraid of two men instead of just one.   
         "I...it is nice to meet you." He murmured politely, his confusion evident.   
         "Yah, anyway," Ray dismissed turning his back on his brother. "We were just headed outside, com'on, Benny." Fraser moved ahead of him quickly, glad to get way from the other man for the moment.   
         "It's a real pleasure, Benton." Roger offered after him and when Fraser looked back he saw the spark of desire in the other man's eyes.   
         "E...excuse me, please Ray." Fraser insisted and hurried upstairs without waiting for his partner's response. Ray chased after him concerned and stopped by the bathroom door, startled to hear the Mountie retching inside.   
         "Benny?" he called urgently pounding on the door, surprised to find it locked.    "Fraser are you okay?" Fraser didn't respond. "Hey! Open the door, Benny. Are you okay in there?" Mrs. Vecchio and Francesca joined him worried. "He's throwing up, Ma. He won't open the door."   
         "Bentino?" Ma Vecchio asked softly as she wrapped on the door. "Open the door my darling and let me in." They heard the lock click moment later and Mrs. Vecchio waved her children back as she entered. "Fetch me some warm 7-UP from the kitchen, Francesca." Her daughter hurried away as Ma approached Fraser, who was leaned up against the sink and splashing water over his face.   
         "Benny, you okay?" Ray asked also entering and watching the Mountie stiffen and lower his eyes away from him.   
         "Raimundo, go help your sister." Ma instructed.   
         "But Ma..." he protested but quickly did as he was told after his mother shot him a warning look. She returned her attention to the trembling Mountie, guiding him gently out of the bathroom after retrieving a warm wash cloth, and down to Ray's bedroom.   
         "Lay down, dear." She instructed as she settled him on the bed, watching him wince slightly.   
         "I'm fine, Ma." He protested weakly but she would have none of it.   
         "Do not argue, Bentino." She warned firmly. "You know better, this is Mama talking, do as you are told." Fraser carefully lay back on the bed as she removed his hiking boots and placed them beside the bed, then pulled the coverlet over him. She soothed his brow with the cloth and placed the thermometer in his mouth that she had taken from the medicine cabinet.   
         "Here you go, Ma." Francesca offered extending the glass of soda to her mother and watching Fraser rise up slightly as he was instructed to drink some of it. Ray lingered in the doorway; uncertain if he would be welcome considering the way Fraser was acting.   
         "You have a fever, Bentino." Ma discovered pulling the thermometer from the Canadian's mouth and tsking over the reading. "You will stay in bed."   
         "But Ma..." he protested again, he really just wanted to go home, he didn't want to stay here, especially if they were going to fuss over him.   
         "Listen to Ma, Fraser." Ray suggested from the doorway. "It's no point arguing with her." Fraser sighed and lay back against the cushions as Mrs. Vecchio sent her daughter for aspirin.   
         "All right, Ray." He sighed and did not see his friend's breath of relief. He didn't know what was wrong with Fraser, but they would discuss it later, right now they had to get him well. Francesca returned with the aspirin and Fraser reluctantly swallowed the two Ma offered him, then lay back again.   
         "Sleep my darling." Ma instructed kissing his forehead affectionately and Fraser allowed himself a small smile, even as the blush rose to his cheeks. "We will wake you for dinner if you are up to eating, yes?" He nodded and watched her rise from the bed, shooing her children out of the room as Diefenbaker whined from the doorway.   
        She allowed the wolf inside then closed the door firmly. Diefenbaker hopped up on the bed and curled up next to Fraser on the pillows, licking his face tenderly. Fraser wrapped his arms around the animal gratefully and was surprised to feel tears prick his eyes once more. A quiet sob escaped him and he cuddled further into the wolf, eventually crying himself to sleep.   
  

         Fraser awoke some time later, missing the warmth Diefenbaker had offered and turned toward the figure seated in the chair next to the bed. Ray Vecchio was watching him quietly as he rubbed Diefenbaker's ears affectionately.   
         "Feel any better?" Ray asked him and Fraser nodded as he struggled to sit up. "You think you could keep some food down?"   
         "I...I could try." Fraser agreed tossing the cover back and sliding his feet to the floor, only to have Ray stand and shake his head.   
         "Ma says stay in bed." He ordered moving to pull the cover back around his partner. "I'll bring you a tray."   
         "Ray, it's Thanksgiving." He protested. "I would prefer to eat at the table with everyone else, I want no special treatment."   
         "Okay, Benny." Ray agreed easily. "But you explain it to Ma." Fraser almost smiled as he leaned over to reach for his boots.   
         "Thank you, Ray." He returned and finally rose from the bed. "Allow me to wash up and I shall be right there."   
         "Yer not gonna get sick again are you?" Ray cautioned.   
         "No, I just want to wash up, really." Fraser insisted and Ray nodded.   
         "Okay, I'll wait for you." He decided as they walked out of the room with Diefenbaker at their heels. "Can't have you falling over the stairs or anything on your way down."   
         "I feel fine, Ray." He assured as they paused by the bathroom door. Ray reached up to touch Fraser's forehead and tried to hide his hurt when the Mountie stepped away.   
         "Fraser, what is wrong with you?" he demanded quietly.   
         "I am just out of sorts, Ray." He excused entering the bathroom and moving to the sink. "Please do not be concerned, I'll be fine tomorrow, I am sure of it." Ray watched him suspiciously, his arms folded as he leaned up against the doorjamb.   
         "I'm sorry I never told you about Roger." He offered suddenly. "I guess I don't like to talk about him."   
         "That is quite all right, Ray." Fraser replied as he rinsed his face and hands. "It was a...shock to learn you had a twin but I...I will adjust."   
         "Yah, well, don't knock yourself out over it, Fraser." Ray retorted. "I doubt he'll be around long enough to make an impression." Fraser caught the anger and bitterness in his partner's voice.   
         "You don't get along with him?" he asked quietly.   
         "Not really." Ray shrugged. "He's a lot like Pop, too much like Pop and I guess that gets to me. He's usually only here when he needs money or a favor, it's not like he gives a damn about the rest of us, he's only out for what he can get."   
         "I see." Fraser returned as he reached for the hand towel. "Shall we join the others?" Ray nodded and moved aside to allow the Mountie to proceed him down the stairs.   
         "Bentino!" Ma exclaimed as they entered the large dining room where everyone was either seated or bringing food to the table. "I told Raimundo to let you sleep or we would bring you something."   
         "I feel fine, Ma." Fraser assured her, bending to kiss her cheek and smiling when she automatically returned his smile and placed her hands to his face.   
         "Hmmm, your fever is down." She admitted grudgingly. "You may eat with us then, but not too much and if you feel ill again you must tell me immediately."   
         "Of course, Ma." He agreed readily, as always touched by the older woman's concern for his well being.   
        Ray held his mother's chair for her at the head of the table.  He tried to swollow the sudden jealousy he felt when Fraser allowed his mother to paw him and Ray  himself could hardly get near him, then moved to take his own place at the opposite end with Fraser settled in his usual seat to Ray's left. Roger he noticed sat between Francesca and Maria, Tony and the kids opposite them.   
          Everyone held hands around the table and bowed their heads for grace. Fraser raised his eyes briefly and found Roger watching him as Ray offered thanks. He pursed his lips and blew Fraser a kiss, watching the Mountie pale dramatically and lower his eyes again. Francesca raised her eyes and caught the Canadian's expression, just as he bowed his head again and she frowned. She looked sideways at Roger but he too had his head bowed in prayer.   
  

         Fraser tried to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes he saw the terrible scenes in the shower and his senses were assailed with memories. Finally he threw back his blanket and dropped his feet to the floor, carefully avoiding Diefenbaker who was curled up beside the sofa snoring quietly. The wolf raised his head slightly in protest of being disturbed, but Fraser patted his fur affectionately, letting him know everything was okay, and then Dief lay his head back down with a sigh.   
         Fraser rose and stepped over him, reaching to pull on his jeans and straightening his T-shirt as he padded quietly into the kitchen to get a drink. He had just reached up toward the cupboard when a hard body trapped him against the counter top. He knew it was Roger and was alarmed at how quietly the man could move that Fraser couldn't detect him with his incredibly keen hearing.   
          "Hiya Mountie." He greeted quietly, his hand snaking around Fraser to grab the Canadian's crotch, pressing his own groin hard against Fraser's back. "Couldn't sleep, Hmmm? Me either. I kept thinking about our earlier adventure in the shower."   
         "Leave me alone." Fraser pleaded distressed that this man could cause such fear inside him.   
         "Can't do that." Roger refused squeezing Fraser intentionally. "You have yer choice, Mountie. I get it from you or I take it from Frannie."   
         "She's your sister!" Fraser hissed angrily.   
         "Yep and I love her." Roger agreed. "But she's also one hot looking babe, and I could do worse. She's also real convenient." He pressed against him again purposefully. "Yer choice, you or her."   
         "Don't touch her, you bastard!" Fraser whispered furious. "You are an animal to even consider..."   
         "Shut up." Roger demanded grabbing Fraser by the throat. "I'm not interested in yer sermons, I just wanna f**k ya, now let's go to my room and get on with it." A low guttural growl sounded behind them and Roger glanced over his shoulder startled.       "Call off yer dog."   
         "I can't do that." Fraser replied almost in relief. Roger's arm went around his throat and tightened viciously, cutting off Fraser's air supply, but that only proved to pull another menacing growl from Diefenbaker who slowly advanced on them.   
         "Call him off now!"   
         "I told you I can't!" Fraser gasped. "He's deaf." Roger's arm tightened, possibly in fear as Diefenbaker moved closer. "I...I would advise you to release me." He tried to get enough oxygen to finish. "He will tear out your throat I promise you." Roger wasn't stupid; he swiftly turned Fraser to face the animal, keeping his hold on him.   
         "You call him off or I'll snap yer f**king neck."   
         "No, Diefenbaker." He wheezed but the wolf ignored him and simply bared more of his razor sharp teeth. Fraser was glad for once of the wolf's disobedience      "You see, he never listens to me."  Roger released him and took a hurried step back as Fraser rubbed his throat and tried to breath normally.   
         "Yer choice, Mountie." He spat and scrambled slowly around the table toward the hallway.   
         "Protect Francesca, Dief." Fraser ordered and the wolf took off after Roger, racing past him on the stairs and coming to a halt outside of his favorite female's door.   
        Roger approached cautiously and Dief offered him a low growl before pawing at the door. A moment later it was opened and the wolf trotted inside as Francesca sleepily closed the door and crawled back in her bed, Diefenbaker hopping up beside her protectively. Roger returned downstairs, but could find no sign of the Mountie; he had escaped while the other man was upstairs. He cursed and hit the wall angrily, then headed back upstairs.   
    
  

         "Hiya Benny." Ray greeted, as the Mountie appeared beside his desk in his red serge uniform with Diefenbaker at his heels.   
         "Hello, Ray." Fraser returned quietly, his hat fidgeting in his hands.   
         "What are you doing here?" Ray continued as he flipped through a file he was working on. "I would have picked you up in..." he glanced at his watch. "Another couple of hours."   
         "I was on an errand for Inspector Thatcher in the area Ray and I wished to stop by and tell you..." Fraser hesitated and shuffled his feet as Ray's gaze upon became more intense. "I...I will be unable to assist you this week, Ray."   
         "What?" Ray asked surprised, Fraser loved working cases with him, he did most of it on own time. "Why not, Benny?" Another shuffle and a tug on his right ear, the Mountie was almost refusing to make eye contact with him.   
         "The...the Inspector has assigned me extra duties, Ray." He returned. "I...I simply will not have the time and I do not wish to anger her as she...well she seems determined to find fault with my performance and be given reason for my dismissal."   
         "She can't fire you just because she doesn't like you, Fraser." Ray informed.   
         "Inspector Thatcher is a formidable superior, Ray." Fraser disagreed. "She can do anything she deems necessary."   
         "You came all the way over here just to tell me you couldn't work with me this week, Benny?" Ray remarked skeptically. "You couldn't pick up a phone and call."   
         "I was in the area, Ray." Fraser reminded. "I thought it would be easier to just drop by." That was at least partially true, for he had wanted to see the detective, but now he wished he had called. The suspicious green eyes that stared back at him only proved to make him more nervous. Finally the detective nodded.   
         "Okay, Benny." He agreed with a shrug. "No problem, you gotta do what you gotta do. I'll pick you up after work and we'll get a bite to eat, how's that?"   
         "Oh! I...I don't think so, Ray." Fraser refused politely and Ray's eyes narrowed on him. "I will probably be working late tonight."   
         "Okay, just call me when you get off and I'll take you home." Ray offered and half expected the second refusal.   
         "There is really no need, I can walk Ray." He assured glancing at his watch. "I...I really must go now. Um...I will talk to you later, Ray."   
         "Yah, sure, Benny." Ray mimicked watching the Mountie and wolf turn and head out of the station without a backward glance. He dropped the file on his desk and lowered his eyes. He didn't understand what was up with the Mountie, but he fully meant to find out.   
  

          Fraser finished his last report, placed it in the tray on his small desk to bring to Inspector Thatcher in the morning, and rose from his chair. He wasn't lying when he had told Ray that Thatcher had him working over time, it was already after seven and he was stiff and sore from sitting at his desk the last couple of hours. Not to mention the tiny office in which he worked was for some reason making him claustrophobic and he really needed to get out and breathe some fresh air. Thatcher had allowed Diefenbaker to stay with him for the day, because of the long hours he would be working, and the wolf looked as eager for a trot in the park as Fraser was.   
         He grabbed his hat, turned off the light and held the door open to allow Dief through to the hallway. It had been difficult talking to Ray, he probably should have just telephoned but the urge to see his friend overwhelmed him. That was the problem, he wanted to be with ray, to talk with him and share things with him, but whenever he actually got close to his partner he froze up with an unexplained fear. His mind told him this was not logical, for Ray was his best friend. However, Ray was Roger's twin and every time Fraser looked at his partner he saw the attack. Every time he heard Ray's voice, he heard Roger's threats and mostly every time Ray moved to lay a hand on him, the Mountie automatically recoiled, thinking of Roger's touch.   
         He was trying very hard to control these fears, to see past them for the sake of his and Ray's friendship, but nothing he did seemed to work. He tried remembering all the wonderful things Ray had done for him, whenever they were together, but the memories were always over shadowed by a recent one with Roger. He had prided himself on his self-control and discipline, yet he couldn't contain the tremors that set his body shaking whenever he saw or heard Ray. He knew he was hurting his friend, had seen the pain in those beautifully sharp emerald eyes and that caused Fraser more grief and guilt over his reactions.   
         So, he decided he would distance himself from Ray, just for a little while, until he was feeling more in control of himself, just until he could get past the attack, surely it wouldn't be too much longer. He sighed as he locked up the Consulate and he and Diefenbaker headed for home by way of the park. Who was he kidding? He knew the statistics of rape victims, at least seventy percent of them never truly get over the trauma, what if he was one of that percentage?   
         The idea that he would remain afraid of Ray both concerned and saddened him. Ray was his best friend, the Vecchio's were like his own family, how could he just walk away from them? Yet, he couldn't speak of what happened at the hands of one of their own, that would destroy them and thus, destroy Fraser himself. But God how he missed Ray! He hadn't seen or heard from the detective in almost three days, since Fraser had told him how busy he was going to be.   
        He suspected his partner was angry and confused with him and Fraser couldn't blame him. Fraser was angry too. He was angry that Roger had effectively driven a wedge between him and Ray. He was angry that he couldn't control himself enough to be around his partner and he was angry that the attack had happened to him, when all he had been doing was minding his own business and taking a shower.   
         He paused just outside a club, where soft music drifted through the doors and he realized he did not want to be alone tonight. He glanced down at Diefenbaker, who was waiting expectantly for him to continue walking. He shook his head and continued on, he would find nothing inside the club that would comfort him, just more of the same, so he turned and started through the park as Dief ran on ahead. No, he didn't want to be alone tonight, but then who ever wanted to be alone? Fraser had been alone most of his life, why should tonight be any different?   
         Because Ray had changed that, an inner voice told him. Ray Vecchio had pulled Fraser out of his self-imposed cocoon and enveloped him in the warmth of family and friendship. Ray made him feel needed and loved and the Vecchio's had received him as one of their own. Fraser had never encountered such unconditional acceptance from anyone and it had been overwhelming at first. Then, as he grew to know them and Ray, he started to let his rigid guard down enough that he ended up falling head over heels for the entire Vecchio Family.   
          Now that love was threatened, as it always seemed to be when Fraser was concerned. He truly believed he was not meant to have anyone in his life for long, the moment he started to really care about them they were taken from him. It seemed he was about to encounter more of the same and this time he was unsure if he would ever recover. The attack was a terrible thing to endure, but the idea of loosing Ray and the other Vecchio's was too much for Fraser to fathom, he would be crushed, of this he was certain. Tears stung his eyes at the thought and he angrily brushed them away. He was tired of crying, tired of being afraid, tired of living with a broken heart and a tortured soul.   
  

         Ray Vecchio sat in his car and watched his friend cut across the park with his wolf. Fraser looked tired and defeated and it pained the detective to watch his partner's suffering. But, Fraser was determined to ride his demons out alone and nothing it seemed could be done to change that. What hurt Ray most was that he knew somehow at least some of Fraser's torment was being caused by him and he couldn't understand what it was that he had done wrong.   
         Sure he yelled at Fraser sometimes, got angry with him, but that was just Ray's Italian temper, the Mountie knew that and it had never seemed to bother him before. Fraser had never shied away from his touch before or deliberately stayed away from him. Ray's suspicions that something terrible had happened to the Mountie was growing, as was his anger that Fraser wouldn't confide him. They were best friends and partners, if you can't tell your best friend what was bothering you, then what the hell was a guy to do?   
         He had started following Fraser in the evenings right after the Mountie had come to the station house three days ago to inform Ray that he would be tied up all week. He as concerned that Frase had gotten himself in trouble or worse, that Victoria had returned, but the Canadian left the consulate every night alone and went straight home, making no stops along the way. Ray had watched Fraser's apartment two nights in a row, but other then occasionally watching the Mountie move across the window to the other side of the apartment, there was little to see.  He would be cooking a quick meal for him and Dief or ironing his uniform, nothing out of the ordinary and he had no visitors.   
         Ray was at a loss what to do as he parked outside Fraser's apartment and waited for the Mountie to arrive. He knew it was wrong to spy on his friend, but he was out of options. He had to know what was going on and since Fraser seemed reluctant to tell him, he would have to find out on his own.   
  

          Fraser entered his apartment and closed the door. He quickly set a bowl of food and water on the floor for Dief, then began to pull off his uniform and change into jeans and a shirt. He pulled the blue flannel over his white T-shirt but left it unfastened to hang loose around him, uncharacteristically sloppy for the usually tidy Mountie. He dropped on his bed and held his throbbing head in his hands.   
         "What a face on you!" Robert Fraser chided suddenly beside his son, starling Fraser who gave him a menacing glare.   
         "Go away Dad." He muttered and continued to massage his temples.   
         "Cranky are we?" Robert Fraser continued undeterred.   
         "I am not up to dealing with you, Dad." Fraser told him wearily and the older Mountie shrugged.   
         "Then why am I here?"   
         "To add to my torment no doubt." Fraser decided wryly.   
         "Nonsense, Son." His Father dismissed. "Obviously you need to talk or I wouldn't be here?" Fraser shook his head unable to find a viable answer.   
         "Maybe I've finally gone off the deep end." He returned.   
         "It's the yank, isn't it, Son?" Robert Fraser insisted boldly.   
         "No, it isn't Ray." Fraser denied. "It's me."   
         "There's nothing wrong with you, Son." Fraser Sr. assured as his son moved to put the kettle on for tea. "You're a Mountie, nothing ever bother's a Mountie."   
         "Well something is bothering this one, Dad." Fraser retorted angrily. "Just go away."   
         "You're a Fraser, son. Don't let it get you down, it'll pass." Fraser glared at him.   
         "No, Dad." He refused. "I don't think it will pass, I don't think it will ever pass and you telling me to just forget about it isn't helping matters!"   
         "I never told you to forget it, Benton." Fraser Sr. amended easily. "I told you it will pass and it will. You just move on, do your job and remember that you're a Mountie and that Mounties always get their man, that's our motto after all and...."   
         "That is not our motto!" Fraser yelled at him. "Our motto is maintain the f**king right!" His hand flew to his mouth in horror of what had just come out of it, but Robert Fraser seemed non-pulsed.   
         "I don't remember that particular inscription in the text books, Benton." He returned calmly. "But if you're sure I suppose that could be our motto but I've never heard..."   
         "Shut up, Dad." Fraser pleaded as he turned away ashamed at allowing his anger to rule him, even for a moment.   
         Where in the world had that word even come from? How could it have possibly gotten into his precise and ordered vocabulary? Admittedly he had sworn before, said bloody hell a few times, even said damn once or twice when he was younger, but never, never in public and certainly nothing as vulgar as what had just come out of his mouth. The idea that his anger could have displayed such a monstrous breach in etiquette appalled and frightened him.   
         "Son?" Robert Fraser asked quietly and Fraser turned to him, tears in his eyes.   
         "I wish you were really here, Dad." He whispered desperately, even as he had to grip the counter to keep himself upright. "I...I feel like I'm shattering into a million different pieces and reassembling as an entirely different person." He took a deep breath and moved to the window, wrapping his arms around himself forlornly as he stared out at the night sky. "I wish you could...I wish you could hold me, Dad. Just hold me and tell me everything will be alright." He sniffed and wiped at a tear angrily. "But then, you never did that when you were alive, so how could I expect it now?"   
         Robert Fraser watched his son with tired, moist eyes, wanting to say something to comfort him, but finding nothing that wouldn't make things worse. He had always had a terrible time relating to Benton, especially when he was alive. The adventurous, loving youngster his son had been while Caroline was still alive had been dimmed by the loss of his mother.  Life with his grandparents had been difficult, Robert knew that, and not being around to encourage his son more often also seemed to have taken it's toll on the tragic form before him now.   
         Benton was well educated and a credit to his fellow Mounties. He was confident and sure in his abilities, he got the job done and that was what mattered, regardless if his methods were a little unorthodox. His son grew up in the shadow of Robert Fraser and had worked to over come that lineage, to become a better Mountie than his Father. Robert Fraser believed his son had accomplished his goal, for no father could be prouder than he was of the kind of man his son had become. Yet, it seemed Benton had to endure a strong measure of heartache and tragedy to meet his goal, and he was left vulnerable emotionally because Robert had not tended to him better about life's discords.   
         Benton was still like that little boy that Robert and Martha first brought into the world, shining and bright and so eager for love and approval. It was hidden of course, deep under his controlled Mountie exterior so much like his own fathers, but it slipped out on occasion and caused his son more pain it seemed then happiness. Robert Fraser glanced upward, seeking whoever it was that deemed him necessary to be with his son, long after his death and asked for the only favor he had ever asked for of anyone.   
         Fraser tried to quell his trembling, he hated being out of control, hated crying like a child, hated being alone and scared, as he continued to stare out at the stars above. He wished he could fly to the stars like Peter Pan and Wendy, never have to grow up never have to hurt. Second star to the right and straight on 'till morning. He was startled when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder turning him and he stared into the bright eyes of his Father.   
         "D...Dad!" he exclaimed, for Robert Fraser felt warm and solid and incredibly real as he pulled his son into his embrace. Fraser's arms went around him slowly, as though afraid he might break the spell if he moved to quickly and suddenly he was being held, really and truly held by his Father.  It was enough for the dam of tears that had been gathering to break and stream gratefully down Fraser's cheeks.   
         "Let it out, Son." His Father encouraged his own voice tight and gruff with barely contained emotion. "Daddy's here Ben, just let it all out my precious boy."   
         "I love you Daddy." Fraser sobbed against his Father. "I miss you so much." Robert Fraser blinked at the tears stinging his eyes and not for the first time, he was filed with guilt and remorse at not having enjoyed his son's love more when he was alive.   
    
  

         Ray lowered his eyes from Fraser's window; his heart breaking at the sight of the Mounties's tears and mournful expression before he seemed to be pulled away from the window by an invisible force, probably Diefenbaker caught his attention and caused him to turn. Why couldn't Benny talk to him? What had he done to deserve the Mounties's sudden dislike and fear of him? He knew he could probably force Fraser to tell him what was going on, but that would probably just make matters worse and right now Benny looked so close to the edge Ray didn't dare push him further.   
         He tried to think back to when exactly Fraser had started acting strangely and could only come up with the day of Thanksgiving at his house. But the Mountie had been ill then, had caught some sort of bug was even running a fever, so his behavior could be explained then. Ray was not Mr. Congeniality either when he was sick, and since he had never really seen Fraser with so much as a cold before, he couldn't deem what was normal behavior for a sick Mountie.   
         So, he concentrated on what else might have happened that day to set the Canadian off kilter. Other than meeting Roger he couldn't see...Roger? Perhaps Fraser was more upset about Ray not telling him that he had a twin then he had originally thought.  He had told Fraser that he had an older brother at one point, he just neglected to mention the other Vecchio was only older by three minutes. He was sure it was a shock, it was to most people when they discovered Ray had an identical twin brother, but Fraser usually took those things in stride.   
          Ray rarely spoke about Roger, they had been inseparable when they were younger, but they had a falling out years ago and never really communicated anymore. Roger was the epitome of their Father and the older Ray's brother became the more like Pop he tended to be. This was too hard for Ray to deal with, because his father had been an especially abusive and selfish man, who spent long hours of every day drinking or gambling his money away or playing pool. The Vecchio children had often gone without food or much needed new clothes because their father had used up most of the money that would pay for them.   
         Roger was too much like Pop Vecchio; he gambled, drank and caroused. He was only concerned for himself, though he could be sickeningly sweet to his sisters whenever he came home looking for money or a place to crash for awhile, but it never lasted. Eventually he would start berating them or making hurtful remarks while drinking himself into a stupor. Ma always accepted her son back with open arms, making Ray's life a little harder, but she also seemed relieved when he finally left again.   
         The last time he had been by, he and Ray had gotten into it because he had slapped Jennifer, Maria's ten year old, for leaving her crayons on the carpet in the living room. They both ended up in the hospital with something broken and mild concussions. Ma Vecchio had yelled at them both for fighting and Roger immediately blamed Ray for starting it. Ray admitted he started the fight, and he intended to finish it if Roger ever laid a hand on his nieces and nephews again.   
         So, if it was Roger that was bothering Fraser, why wouldn't the Mountie confide in him about it? He had to know that Fraser meant more to him, so what was the deal? He shook his head and started the car, he was just getting more confused thinking about it. He'd go home and get some sleep; maybe things would be better in the morning.   
  

         Fraser entered the smoke filed bar and immediately spotted his partner seated at the bar, his posh Armani suit standing out among the more casually dressed patrons. He made his way through the dimly lit room and stopped next to the detective, who was downing a shot of whiskey. Mrs. Vecchio had called his neighbor, Mr. Mustasfi to ask Fraser to go look for her son. He and Roger had gotten into an argument and she was worried. So, Fraser agreed, having a suspicion where he would find the detective, and headed out.   
         "Hello Ray." he greeted cautiously, they had spent only a minimal amount of time together in the past few days on case loads and Fraser was still slightly nervous around him, though he tried his best to hide it. Vecchio cast him a wary glance, before ordering another drink.   
         "Hey Benny!" the Italian replied lifting his glass to him. "How's my favorite Mountie?"   
         "I am fine, Ray." Fraser returned politely. "Your mother is worried about you, perhaps we should..."   
         "Ma knows I'm a big Boy, Benny." Ray stated his words slightly slurred no doubt from the amount of alcohol that he had consumed so far. "You wanna drink, Fraser?" But before the Mountie could answer Ray continued. "Oops! Sorry, Benny, I fergot you don't drink. You're not like us mere mortals, nothin' bother's you, right Benny boy?" Fraser opened his mouth to protest but Ray was on a roll. "Nope, my buddy Benny never let's things get 'em down, no sir. My Benny doesn't have a single solitary vice, he's perfect. Yep, you're perfect Benny." Fraser suspected it was the alcohol talking, but the words still hurt.   
         "I am far from perfect, Ray." He denied quietly.   
         "Don't be so modest, Fraser." Ray suggested turning on the stool to place a friendly arm around the Canadian, watching his partner step back even as Ray raised his arm. Fraser watched the detective's glassy eyes narrow, then he turned back to the bar and ordered another drink.   
         "Ray I think..." Fraser began but Ray cut him off deliberately.   
         "Ma sent you to bring me home, didn't she?" he asked and Fraser nodded slowly.   
         "She is worried about you, Ray. She..."   
         "She thinks I'm gonna end up like, Pop." He explained. " 'Course I can't blame her, I'm a lot like my old man, much as I try ta hide it."   
         "Ray I am sure she doesn't..." Fraser tried again.   
         "Sure she does, Benny." Ray interceded. "She's my mother, I know how she thinks. I look like him, sometimes I act like him, she can't help thinkin' it."   
         "Ray, your mother is very proud of you." Fraser told him. "She knows you will always try to do the right thing." Ray shrugged and stood, tossing some bills on the bar and ignoring his fresh drink.   
         "I know that." He agreed as he shrugged into his jacket and headed out of the bar with Fraser close behind him. "Ma loves me, I know that, but she's a mom and she worries." He looked at Fraser with an unfathomable look in his eyes as they paused by the Rivera. "We all worry about the people we love." Fraser returned his gaze, either not understanding the depth of his statement or choosing to ignore it.   
         "Perhaps I should drive, Ray." He offered instead as the detective walked around to the driver's side and pulled open the door.   
         "Hmmm?" he asked as if he wasn't listening. "Oh, sure, Fraser, knock yourself out." Fraser caught the keys the detective tossed across the top of the car to him and they quickly changed sides. Fraser slid behind the wheel and fastened his seat belt.     "Wouldn't want you to have to arrest me now would I Benny?"   
         "No, Ray." Fraser returned almost smiling as he pulled away from the curb.   
         "Fraser?"   
         "Yes, Ray?"   
         "Why don't you wanna be my friend anymore?" Ray inquired and Fraser shot him a startled glance before returning his eyes to the road.   
         "Why would you think that, Ray?" he asked concerned as Ray slumped dejectedly in the seat. "Of course I still want to be your friend, we are partners after all."   
         "I don't wanna go home, Benny." Ray decided suddenly. "Let's go to your place."   
         "Ray your mother will be worried..." Fraser protested quickly.   
         "I wanna talk to you and we can't do that at my house." Ray insisted. "We wouldn't have any privacy."   
         "We can talk on the way to your house if you like, Ray." Fraser suggested.   
         "Damnit Fraser!" Ray exclaimed his outburst startling Fraser enough to recoil. "I don't wanna talk in the car I want your full attention."   
         Ray was at the end of his rope. Fraser had been acting strangely toward him ever since Thanksgiving. He could still hardly believe the Mountie snuck off in the middle of the night, leaving Ray to bring Diefenbaker back to him the following morning. He had given no other explanation other than he was not feeling well and decided to go home. Dief was asleep in Francesca's room, so he hadn't bothered him. The Mountie was tense, edgy and declined all of Ray's offers for a meal or visit outside of working on a case. Ray didn't understand what was going on, dispite following him on occasion last week, and it was getting to be too much.   
         "Very well, Ray." Fraser finally conceded, not willing to risk the detective's wrath, especially in his present condition. Ray remained sullen and quiet until they actually entered Fraser's apartment, where the Mountie quickly closed the door and bent to greet Diefenbaker. Ray turned on him almost immediately, his eyes blazing.   
         "Tell me what's going on, Fraser."   
         "Going on with what, Ray?" Fraser returned going into the kitchen and preparing to heat the kettle. "Would you like some tea?"   
         "No I don't want any damned tea, Fraser." The detective growled.   
         "Something to eat perhaps?" the Mountie offered, wanting to get something into his partner's system to absorb the alcohol he had consumed. Ray grabbed Fraser by the shoulder and turned him around to face him, watching a brief flash of fear sweep across the Mounties's usually passive features before once again being replaced by a mask of composure.   
         "What is wrong with you, Benny?" he asked concerned, watching the Canadian lower his eyes deliberately.   
         "I...I don't know what you mean, Ray." Fraser evaded, even as Ray reached up to capture his face between his large callused hands.   
         "This Fraser." He pointed out as Fraser automatically pulled away and the detective let his arms drop to his sides. "You won't let me touch you anymore, it's like you're afraid of me."   
         "That's just silly, Ray." Fraser denied raising his eyes once more to his partner's.   
         "No it's not." Ray insisted. "You won't go anywhere with me anymore, unless it involves a case, you've turned down every invitation I've offered you to come to my house, since Thanksgiving, and you haven' t told me a freakin' Inuit story in over a week."   
         "I didn't think you liked those story's Ray." Fraser returned.   
         "That never stopped you from telling them before, Fraser!" Ray exclaimed frustrated.   
         "I...I apologize Ray I..."   
         "Don't be sorry just talk to me, Benny." Ray pleaded urgently.   
         "What...I don't... Fraser stammered and was shocked when Ray grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall angrily.   
         "Damnit Fraser, tell me what the hell is going on!" Fraser reacted instinctually, shoving the Italian away from him violently.   
         "No!" he refused. "Don't touch me!" Before he was even finished saying the words he regretted them and was filled with remorse and shame for his behavior. He couldn't help it, he didn't know what was wrong with him either, so how could he possibly tell Ray? Ray who looked so much like Roger and Roger who...Fraser shook his head and move to extend his friend a hand up.   
         "Screw you, Fraser." The detective decided rolling to his feet on his own volition. Just go to hell an' lee' me alone"   
         "Please Ray," Fraser implored. "I didn't mean to..." but Ray was already headed out the door. Fraser chased him out the door, catching him on the stairs. "Wait, Ray! Where are you going?"   
         "I'm goin' freakin' crazy, Benny!" Ray retorted belligerently as he searched his pockets. "Gimmie my damn keys."   
         "I cannot do that, Ray." Fraser refused as the detective pushed past him and started down the second flight of stairs. Fraser hopped over the railing and landed in front of him on the stairwell. "Please don't leave Ray...we can talk..."   
         "Gimmie' my God damn keys, Fraser!" Ray yelled at him.   
         "I can't Ray," he refused a second time, trying not to shrink in front of the Italian's formidable fury, drunk or sober Ray Vecchio was not someone to be messed with.  "You've been drinking. If you truly want to leave then I will drive you home."   
         "I don't want you to drive me home, Fraser!" Ray exclaimed. "I don't want you in my car! I don't want you in my life!"   
         "You don't mean that, Ray." Fraser protested continuing to block the detective from getting past him.   
         "Go to hell, Fraser." He spat and Fraser lowered his eyes and remained silent, trying to swallow the hurt Ray's words had inflicted, despite the knowledge that it was just his friend's anger talking. "Give me my key's Fraser. I'll call a cab, but I want my keys."   
         "Please come back upstairs with me, Ray." Fraser requested again, meeting the Italian's heated gaze.   
         "Why should I?" Ray countered.   
         "We can talk and..."   
         "You don't want to talk!" Ray hissed. "You don't want anything to do with me." Ray swayed slightly and Fraser automatically reached out to steady him. "Get off'a me!"   
         "Ray, please." He tried again. "Just...just let me explain..."   
         "Explain what, Benny?" Ray demanded. "Explain why you suddenly hate me? Why you can't stand to be near me?" Dark emerald eyes grew moist with tears as Ray looked away. "Why you don't need me anymore?"   
         "I...you're wrong Ray." Fraser denied quietly. "Of course I do need you, you are my friend."   
         "I don't understand, Benny." Ray whispered, a tear sliding down his cheek. "Why don't you love me anymore? I love you; I don't hate you, Benny. "I...I can't fix what I did unless you tell me what it was I did wrong."   
         "Come back upstairs, Ray." Fraser suggested and after a moment the detective turned and headed back up, brushing angrily at his cheek.   
         "I...I didn't mean to grab you Benny." He admitted once they were inside.         "You...you're just makin' me so mad. You won't talk to me, or tell me what I did or..."   
         "You did nothing wrong, Ray." Fraser assured closing the door behind them and watching the detective slump on his bed. "It isn't you, please believe that."   
         "Then what is it?" Ray demanded. "I have to know what's going on, Fraser, you're silence is tearing me up inside." Fraser stood quietly; struggling with the need to tell him and the fear and shame it would case.   
         "I...I am just...not feeling myself, Ray." he offered. "I am sure everything will be fine, soon, you just have to be patient."   
         "Why don't you feel yourself, Fraser?" Ray asked. "What has changed?"   
         I have, Fraser wanted to scream. I wake up shaking at night and am afraid to go back to sleep. I close my eyes and see his face, feel his hands, raping me, hurting me, threatening me and it's my partner's face, the man I am closest to causing me this pain. No matter how hard I try I cannot regain my lost control, it has taken over my life and I am powerless to stop the fear and the uncertainty that now rules me.   
          He wanted to say all of this to his friend but he couldn't, because Roger was a Vecchio, Ray's very twin, he was family and with the Vecchio's family was everything. He couldn't tell Ray what his brother had done and he couldn't bring charges against Roger because the man had threatened to assault his own sister if he did, and Fraser believe he would do just that. So to protect Francesca and Ray from their brother's brutality and Ma from knowing her son was a monster and criminal, Fraser remained silent. They were all the family Fraser had and he couldn't chance loosing them.   
         "I...I cannot tell you, Ray." He returned reluctantly. "I am sorry but it is a ...personal problem and..."   
         "I'm supposed ta be your best friend, Fraser!" Ray tossed tormented. "If ya can't tell me personal stuff what the hell is the point of being friends?" Fraser tugged on his ear and shuffled his feet uncomfortably.   
         "Perhaps we can discuss it at another time, Ray." He avoided. "When you are not...."   
         "What?" Ray demanded when Fraser hesitated. "Drunk? I'm not drunk, Benny, I may have had a few but I'm no where near drunk yet!"   
         "I merely want to wait until you are less...agitated, Ray." Fraser offered and Ray scowled.   
         "That's not gonna happen anytime soon, Fraser." He decided firmly. "You're the one that's making me agitated by not talking to me, the less you talk the more agitated I get."   
         "I understand that, Ray." Fraser admitted quietly, wishing for the entire world he had left the Italian at the bar and never started this conversation.   
         "Talk to me, Benny." The plea in Ray's voice was almost Fraser's undoing and he dropped defeated on the bed next to his partner.   
         "Alright, Ray." He sighed trying to form his words in a way that would actually give the least amount of information to the detective. "I...this is not easy to discuss, Ray. It is very, extremely personal and you know I...I do not communicate well with such things."   
        Ray's hand went to Fraser's knee, patting it gently and Fraser forced himself not to flinch. It was not Ray's fault, he kept telling himself. Ray was affectionate, he always had been, Fraser needed to get past his aversion to being touched by his best friend, but it was so damn hard because he looked so much like Roger.   
         "It's okay, Benny." Ray offered gently. "Take your time, but talk to me." Fraser made himself place his hand over the detective's and squeeze it reassuringly, watching Ray smile slightly in relief, as if he had been given a sweet gift.   
         "Ray, I...it is not you that I have the problem with." He finally managed. "I...."  He rose from the bed, unable to deal with the intimacy of the closeness a moment longer and berated himself for it. He moved to look out the window, standing with his back to Ray, making it easier to talk. It was the coward's way out, but Fraser was not feeling particularly brave at this point.   
         "Ray," he began again and he cursed the tremor in his voice. "I...I was.... assaulted a little while ago." He pushed on, knowing if he stopped to think about what he was saying or heard the pity in Ray's voice he would loose what little courage he had. "It...it was...it has been a difficult experience to deal with and I suppose it has made me more sensitive to...to other people touching me or being too close. Please understand it is not about you, but about me, my concerns, my irrational...my irrational fears."   
         "W...what kind of assault, Benny?" Ray asked, hoarsely and Fraser firmly blinked back his tears at the sound of that wonderful voice holding so much sympathy and pain for him. He loved this man so much; he did not want to hurt him.   
         "It...it was a sexual assault, Ray." Fraser acknowledged as he continued to stare out the window mortified. He heard the detective's choking gasp and stiffened, preparing himself for the questions to follow.   
         "Was it...was it a woman, Benny or a ...a..."   
         "It was a man, Ray." Fraser replied quietly and Ray Vecchio swore violently, making him flinch.   
         "Why...who? Who did this Fraser?" Ray was behind him now, but thankfully not touching him. "Who did this to you? What bastard put his hands on you?" Fraser almost smiled, for Ray sounded more like a jealous lover than his best friend, but his amusement did not last long.   
         "It is unimportant, Ray." He declined.   
         "Unimportant!" Ray exclaimed furious. "How the hell can you say that? Who was he? Tell me and I'll.."   
         "Ray, please." Fraser finally turned toward him and was only mildly shocked by the pallor of his partner's usually olive complexion. "It no longer matters. It is over and I do not want to think about it."   
         "It's not over, Fraser." Ray refused. "Can't you see that? Because of him you're different. You're afraid of me and..." Ray's words halted abruptly as his eyes widened on the Mounties's tightly, drawn face. "Oh Christ! I...I grabbed you. Benny I am so sorry I never...no wonder you shoved me, I deserved it and..."   
         "Ray, no!" Fraser protested quickly. "It was not your fault, please understand that. I simply reacted badly."   
         "No f**king wonder you reacted badly, Fraser!" Ray returned. "You were raped!" Ray paled once again and his hands started to shake. "Oh God, Fraser, you were raped." He whispered painfully, as he stumbled backwards glad the bed was behind him to give him something soft to land on for his legs no longer wished to support him. Rape was the worse crime possible in the Italian's eyes, whether it was to a man, woman, or especially a child.   
         "Ray, it will be alright." Fraser assured kneeling before him. "I promise you everything will be the way it was, I...I just need some time to...to adjust."   
         "Oh Benny." Ray cried as a single tear escaped down his cheek. "God Benny, why didn't you tell me? Why are you trying to do this all alone?"   
         "It is the way I am, Ray." Fraser returned remorsefully. "I cannot change that part of me."   
         "But Benny, you...you need to see a counselor, you need to talk about this." Ray encouraged. "If...if you aren't going to file charges on the bastard you at least have to seek some kind of closure.You..." Something else registered in the Italian's mind and he felt his heart and stomach turn over violently. "B...Benny have you...did you go see..."   
         "Yes, Ray." Fraser replied guessing his friend's question. "I have been tested, but they said it is still to early to know, I will continue to test every four months for a little while."   
         Ray's hands started to shake as he dropped his head in his hand. The thought that Fraser might become ill, might get AIDS and die because of what this monster did to him was sickening Ray beyond reason. He could loose his best friend, he might have to watch the life drain out of Fraser as they faced such a deadly desease. He glanced at the Mountie  who was watching him quietly and he saw the fear in the blue eyes, the fear of  what happened and of what was to come.   
          "No one should go through this alone, Fraser." He stated quietly, unable to help himself from reaching out to touch his partner's pale cheek.   
         "I am not alone." Fraser returned his eyes shining brightly with unshed tears as he met his friend's gaze. "I have you, Ray." Ray Vecchio willed himself not to throw his arms around the Mountie, knowing that would be the wrong thing to do just now, but he couldn't help wanting to be close to him. Instead he gently reached for Fraser's hand and placed it in both of his.   
         "You have me." He agreed softly. "I'll always be here for you, Benny."   
         "Thank you kindly, Ray." Fraser accepted gratefully, then he surprised himself by lowering his head to Vecchio's lap. "Thank you very much." It felt so good to get it off his chest, to tell someone. His fears that Ray would be appalled and disgusted were unwarranted and he was deeply grateful. He coiled his knees under him as he felt Ray's gentle hands caress the top of his head as though he were a precious child, and rested his hands on Ray's knees.   
         "It'll be okay, Benny." Ray soothed, but there were tears in his own voice. "I'll take care of you, I'm here."   
  

         Fraser inspected the snowman he was helping Maria and her children build in the Vecchio's back yard. It was the first time he had visited since the attack almost two weeks ago and he was trying to appear comfortable and composed. Ma would not take no for an answer, even Ray had pressured him that he needed to be around the people who cared about him during this time, and to avoid suspicion he agreed to stop over for supper. He and Ray had arrived early enough from work that the kids immediately confiscated their favorite Mountie for playtime in the yard. Diefenbaker pranced about joyfully; running from the kids and letting them catch him for a roll in the snow.   
         "Looks a little like Tony." Maria teased as she added the knit cap to the snowman's head and Fraser formed his face with their supply of large buttons from Ma Vecchio's sewing chest. He smiled up at her and surveyed the rotund little snowman as one of the kids ran over to him.   
         "Wow!" Jennifer exclaimed, throwing herself onto Fraser's back where he knelt in the snow. "He looks just like Daddy!" Maria laughed as Fraser caught the girl's legs in his hands and she wound her tiny arms around his neck when he started to rise. "Horsy ride, Fraser!"   
         "Jen, he just helped you build a snow man, you're going to wear him out!" her mother scolded, but Fraser simply smiled indulgently.   
         "What sort of horse are we today?' he asked her seriously and she scrunched up he tiny face in thought.   
         "A palomino!" she decided, for she loved horses and knew many of them by name. "A brown and white one with pretty spots."   
         "A palomino it is then." He agreed and proceeded to prance effectively about the yard with her clinging to him and squealing giddy-up. He made all the horse like noises and Diefenbaker chased about his heels as though trying to corral them. Fraser ended up tripping over him and they both fell into a snow bank as Francesca came to the back door to call them for supper.   
         "Are you hurt?" Jennifer asked Fraser seriously as she rolled onto his chest.      "Do I gotta shoot ya?" He chuckled.   
         "I think I'll live." He assured quickly. "For an apple I may even be ready to ride again later." Jennifer giggled and scrambled off him, running to ask her grandmother for an apple to give her horse as Maria helped Fraser to his feet.   
         "You spoil her." She stated as she scooped up her son and watched her other two children hurry inside after their sister. "You would make a wonderful Father Benton." Fraser blushed and brushed the snow off of his clothing as they stepped into the warmth of the house. Francesca accepted their coats and scarves and hung them in the cloakroom off to the side.   
         "You're freezing!" she told Fraser as she caught one of his hands between hers and rubbed the warmth into it. He blushed again, but did not pull away until Roger appeared and he stiffened. Francesca looked up at him and witnessed the flicker of fear and what looked like anger in the deep cerulean eyes, and she frowned.   
         "Supper's on, the table, Sis." Her brother informed easily. "How's it goin' Ben?" Fraser managed to nod but Francesca caught the subtle tremble in the Mounties's stance, before he politely excused himself to go and wash up. Francesca turned toward her brother, who moved aside to let Fraser pass and she frowned, before following Roger to the dining room. Ray Vecchio's eyes narrowed on his twin, noticing the way Diefenbaker placed himself firmly between the two, then glanced up the stairway toward his partner's departing form.   
  

         "Hey Fraser." Ray greeted as he pulled up to the consulate a few days later and the Mountie and wolf entered the vehicle.   
         "Hello, Ray." Fraser offered with a small smile as he settled in the front seat and placed his Stetson on the dash. The Mountie was getting better around his friend and Ray was grateful, though he didn't push his luck and kept contact at a minimum. Fraser was acting like his old self again, at least while they were together, there was a difference when Fraser was at his home and that concerned Ray.   
         "I was wondering, Benny." He began as they pulled out. "I know it's hard to talk about, but I was just wanting to know exactly when you were attacked." He watched Fraser's normally rigid posture become concrete as a stone mask slipped over his partner's face.   
         "A...awhile ago, Ray." He replied.   
         "When, Fraser?' Ray pressed. "Give me a date."   
         "Why...why do you wish too know?" Fraser avoided. "It is no longer relevant."   
         "Humor me, buddy." Ray insisted, pulling into a parking lot and switching off the engine, then turning to look at Fraser. "Look me in the eye and tell me when it happened." He wasn't surprised when Fraser avoided his gaze and started tugging on his ear.   
         "Ray, I really need to get home I..."   
         "I'll get ya home, Benny." Ray promised. "Just as soon as you answer my question." Fraser was silent. "Please, Benny, I need to know." Fraser finally raised his eyes to Ray's.   
         "The...the twenty third, Ray." He admitted, unable to lie to him.   
         "Of last month?"   
         "Yes, Ray."   
         "Thanksgiving Day." Ray supplied and Fraser nodded. "When you were at my house?" The Mountie didn't respond. "Someone raped you while you were staying in my house?" Fraser nodded and lowered his eyes. Ray closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them again they were blazing with emerald fury.   
         "Ray I..." Fraser began but Ray's low, barely controlled voice cut him off.   
         "I'm gonna ask you this once Fraser." He stated. "I want the truth, do you understand?" Fraser shook his head.   
         "Please don't ask me, Ray." He begged, his voice trembling with distress. "I...I can't..."   
         "Was it Roger?' Ray demanded, ignoring the Mounties's plea.   
         "Ray please..."   
         "Was it Roger, Fraser?" he asked again, the fury mounting in his voice. "Did my brother, my twin brother rape you in my house under my roof?" A tear slipped out and streamed down Fraser's cheek.   
         "I...I can't..." he sobbed and Ray grabbed him by the arms and shook him violently, forcing him to look at him in alarm.   
         "You tell me, Fraser." He commanded angrily. "You tell me the truth. The truth Fraser! Was it Roger?"   
         "Yes!" Fraser cried, unable to contain his distress any longer. "God yes, it was him and I thought...." He shook his head miserably.   
         "You thought it was me, until you met him downstairs?" Ray finished quietly and Fraser nodded.  Ray could not disguise his hurt. "How the hell could you think I would do that, Fraser?"   
         "I...I didn't know you had a twin, Ray!" Fraser declared tormented. "I...I couldn't understand why...why you would...but you smelled wrong...and I..."   
         "I...what?" Ray interrupted. "I smelled wrong, Fraser?" The Mountie nodded and sniffed. "Are you saying I smell bad, Fraser?"   
         "No!" Fraser denied quickly. "You...everyone has a distinct odor about them, not necessarily unpleasant, it is just the chemicals in their skin mixed with the body products they use. I...I know your smell by the after shave and hair gel you wear, along with the scent derived when those things are mixed with your natural scent. It....it isn't bad, it's...well rather nice, but I...you just...I mean he didn't smell right and yet he...he looked like you and..."   
         "You could only assume that it was me." Ray concluded with a frustrated sigh and Fraser nodded.   
         "I...I know you would never hurt me, Ray." He stated, wanting to assure the detective that he wasn't to blame or that he held no ill will against him. "I...it was a shock and when...when I saw you later in the kitchen I...I reacted badly."   
         "Why did you leave that night without telling anyone, Benny?' Rya asked. "Was it because of Roger?' Fraser nodded. "He tried to attack you again?" Another nod and Ray swore.   
         "I...I couldn't tell you, Ray." He murmured regretfully. "He...he is your brother and I..."   
         "You're my best friend, Benny." Ray interceded firmly. "You are more of a brother to me then he ever was, do you understand?"   
         "Oh, but Ray..." Fraser protested. "Your family is very important to you and I did not want to cause in trouble." He lowered his eyes. "I...I was afraid you would hate me for making you choose between...oh Ray-I couldn't do that. I love your family like they were my own and I couldn't hurt them like that."   
         "Roger hurt you, Fraser." Ray reminded coolly. "He can't get away with it." Fraser reached out and grabbed his partner's arm anxiously.   
         "Please, Ray." He pleaded. "Don't do anything, just...just let it go, please. I...your mother would be so upset and Francesca...please Ray."   
         "Why are you so worried about Frannie?" he demanded, he could understand his concern for Ma.   
         "I...he said...please Ray, just leave it alone?" Fraser implored. "I am asking for your word that you will not confront your brother, please, promise me. It would serve no purpose."   
         "Damnit, Fraser!" Ray exclaimed angrily. "I can't let the bastard get away with what he did to you."   
         "I will be fine, Ray." Fraser assured. "Truly, it's in the past. Please, your promise, I don't want to cause any more trouble with your family."   
         "I promise I won't..." he gritted his teeth and tried to stem his fury. "I promise I won't kill him, Fraser, that's the best I can do."   
         "Ray, he's your brother!"   
         "No." Ray denied as he started the car again and pulled out. "He is no brother to me and I won't charge him as such. I promise that I won't tell Ma or anyone else, but Fraser I have to confront him, this can't go on any longer with you being afraid of him and afraid of me."   
         "I'm not..." Fraser protested.   
         "Yes you are," Ray countered wretchedly.  "I know now it's because I look like him, but it still hurts Fraser." Fraser lowered his eyes ashamed.   
         "I am sorry Ray."   
         "Don't be. It isn't your fault." He reached across and patted Fraser's shoulder. "I'll take care of it, Benny. Don't you worry." Fraser wiped at his cheek angrily as another tear slipped down. What had he done?   
  

         Ray found his brother fixing himself a sandwich in the kitchen and his eyes narrowed. He reached to grab Roger and slam him face down on the table violently.   
         "Hey! What...?" Roger exclaimed surprised.   
         "Shut up!" Ray hissed furiously. "You and me have some business Bro."   
         "What the f**k you talkin' about, Man?"   
         "I'm talking about Fraser, you demented sonofabitch." Ray stated twisting his brother's arm viciously behind him until Roger cried out in pain "You raped my partner in my home and that isn't allowed, you hear me?"   
         "Yer crazy!" Roger cried. "I never touched the guy! I only met him a couple a weeks ago, you were there, you introduced us for Christ's sake!" With each lie Ray twisted Roger's arm higher and pressed him further against the hard surface of the table.   
         "You tell me what the f**k you did to him, Roger." He demanded. "You tell me or I'll break yer goddamn neck." Roger was close to tears from the pain that Ray was forcing on him.   
         "Okay!" he gasped. "Okay, I...I went to get a shower when I got here. No one was home, or I didn't think they were." Ray twisted harder and Roger cried out. "It's true! I just wanted a shower and the Mountie was already in it. He said we could share, for pete's sake-I didn't think he'd be, y'know up fer anything."   
         "That's bullshit!" Ray denied. "Fraser's as straight as they come and he can't get past saying hello to a pretty girl without blushing, don't you dare try to tell me he propositioned you."   
         "I swear it's true!" Roger cried and grimaced when Ray slammed his head against the table and making him bite him bite his tongue. "Look, why would I lie?"   
         "You've been a liar since the day you were born." Ray spat. "It's all you know."   
         "Why are you taking some Canadian's word over mine? I'm your brother."   
         "Fraser's never lied to me." Ray returned undeterred.   
         "Can't you see he's trying to split us up?" Roger reasoned through his pain. "He can't handle that you have a twin. I see the way he hangs on you, you're like some kind of God to him and he feels threatened."   
         Ray hauled him upwards and shoved him forcibly out of the kitchen and toward the door. Roger managed to get his balance long enough to take a swing at him, only to have Ray dodge and land him a hard blow on the jaw. Again he grabbed up his twin and practically threw him into the wall.   
         "You lousy sonofabitch!" Roger screamed finally, his own rage at full boil as he slammed caught Ray a solid blow to the ribs. This only proved to enrage the already furious detective and he lunged at Roger, knocking them both into the living room and over the sofa onto the coffee table, which shattered under their weight.   
         "I want you out of here." Ray demanded as struggled.   
         "I have just as much right to be here as you do, Bro." Roger insisted trying to get some leverage to get the slightly heavier twin off of him.   
         "You gotta choice, leave walkin' or leave in a box, what's it gonna be?" Ray warned.   
         "I think Ma would have something to say about that." Roger tossed defiantly, using his knees to toss Ray off of him and roll back to his feet after him.   
         "Ma's got no say," Ray gasped fending off his brother's blows and managing to land a blow to his brother's chin.  "Pop left the house to me and she knows what I say goes."   
         "Well, I'm not going." Roger refused firmly, as he managed to pin Ray under him. He leaned close and whispered in his ear. "Yah, I f**ked yer partner, and he enjoyed it, yer just jealous you didn't get to him first, bro."  He was unprepared for Ray's sudden strength and soon found their positions reversed, only with Ray's gun aimed at his temple and a strangling hand around his throat holding him down.   
         "You bastard!" Ray sobbed, furious even as tears started to rein down his cheeks. "Yer a sick, demented bastard just like Pop and I'm not takin' it anymore." Roger paled; he knew this time he had pushed Ray too far. " Do you have it? Did you give it to him, Roger, DID YOU!" Roger struggled to breath and shook his head.   
         "What?" he gasped. "I...What are you talking about?"   
         "Is Fraser gonna die you motherf**ker?" Ray screamed. "Did you give him AIDS?"   
         "N...no!" Roger croaked. "I...I'm clean I swear!" He watched Ray's shoulder's sag with relief only briefly, before he felt the barrel of his brother's gun pressing hard into his temple.   
         "I'm gonna put you outta yer misery like I should have done with Pop," he whimpered miserably, though his aim was steady. "If the bastard hadn't gotten himself killed driving drunk I'd a been next in line. It would've been him or me, now it's between me and you, Bro. You will not hurt this family again."   
         "Ray, don't!" Roger croaked trying to pull his brother's hand away from his throat. "I...I'm sorry, I...I didn't...I'm yer brother!"   
         "No!" Ray shook his head. "Not anymore." Roger watched as Ray's hand began squeezing the trigger, but it was suddenly yanked upward as a shot rang out and Roger could breathe once more. Ray stared in shock as the form in red dropped to his knees beside him and he scrambled off his brother to rush toward his partner.   
         "Ray!" Fraser managed weakly, holding his stomach as he struggled to hold himself upright.   
         "Jesus Christ!" Ray exclaimed appalled as he tossed his gun aside and applied pressure to the wound in the Mounties's stomach as Roger crawled to the telephone and dialed 911. "Oh Jesus, Fraser! I shot you!"   
         "It...it was an accident, Ray." Fraser soothed faintly, even as he felt the darkness beckoning him. Ray carefully lay him across his lap, keeping pressure to the wound.   
         "I'm sorry, Benny!" he cried. "I...I didn't mean...why did you do it?"   
         "I...I couldn't let you...kill him, Ray" Fraser murmured. "He's your brother." He stiffened in pain for a moment then relaxed again as it passed, replaced with a hollow cold feeling as the blood slowly oozed from his body. "I miscalculated, when I grabbed your hand I..."   
         "Hush, Benny." Ray soothed, his free hand tenderly brushing Fraser's hair from his eyes. "Hush Caro, you'll be fine, I promise."   
         "Oh...oh dear." Fraser gasped as he noticed that he was lying across the detective's lap for the first time. "I...I will ruin your nice suit, Ray."   
         "I don't give a damn about my suit, Fraser." He retorted as he prayed for the ambulance to hurry.   
         "I'm cold, Ray." Fraser murmured his eyes drifting closed.   
         "Give me that afghan." Ray ordered Roger who quickly complied. Ray grabbed his brother's hand as he started to move away. "Tell him." he demanded and Roger's eyes widened on the dying Canadian whom had just saved his life. "You tell him now, Goddamn it or they'll be takin' you out beside him."   
         "I...I'm clean, Fraser." Roger murmured, unable to meet the cold, anguished look in the Mounties's deep blue eyes. "You...you don't have to worry I'm...I don't have AIDS." Ray released him as if the mere touch scorched his hand and quickly wound the patterned quilt around his partner, ignoring his brother who had backed away from them with a strange look on his face   
         "Here ya are, Benny, snug as a bug. Better?"   
         "Thank you kindly, Ray." Fraser whispered and Ray knew it wasn't just for the warmth of the afghan that his friend was grateful for. He watched Fraser's eyes roll upwards until only white could be seen, then they fluttered closed and Ray knew he was loosing him.   
         "Don't you die on me Fraser!" he warned, not now that they learned the Mountie was safe at least from his other worry. "Don't you dare die on me. Open yer eyes." Fraser remained still. "Stay with me, Fraser, look at me when I'm speaking too you, it's rude not to." Still not even a flicker in the Mounties's eyelashes. "That's an order Constable!" Fraser's eyes flickered open just as the sounds of sirens sounded in the driveway. Thank God, Ray thought and held Fraser tighter.   
         "I hear bells, Ray." Fraser sighed as Roger let the paramedics inside. "May we have some ice cream off the truck?"   
         "That's the front door, ya moron." Ray teased affectionately and Fraser almost smiled. "The medics are here, so stay awake for them okay?"   
         "Okay, Ray." Fraser agreed sleepily, even as his eyes drifted closed once again. "I'll be okay, Ray, really."   
  

         At the hospital Ray paced like a caged animal, waiting for some word on Fraser. Francesca and his mother, who demanded to know what happened, joined him soon after. Ray could only tell them that he had accidentally shot Fraser.   
         "Again!" Francesca snapped her own nerves on edge. "Great going, Ray I guess you'll kill him next time!"   
         "Shut up, Frannie!" Ray yelled and she knew he was as close to going over as she, watching him slump into a chair and covered his face with his hands. "Oh Christ! I can't believe I shot him again, I can't..."Ray felt as though he was about to become violently ill, even as his mother placed her arms around him.   
         "It was an accident, Raimundo." She chided softly. "Do not blame yourself, I am sure Bentino will not."   
         "How many people shoot their own partners, twice?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Oh God, Ma...if he dies I'll..."   
         "He won't die!" Francesca insisted firmly. "Fraser is a survivor, he'll be just fine, stop thinking like that." Ray glanced up at her, tears in his eyes and she dropped to her knees to comfort him. "I'm sorry for what I said, it isn't your fault. Benton will be okay, Ray." He held her and allowed his tears to fall as their mother watched her children approvingly. Such love between them, that they tried to hide with their petty bickering and harsh remarks, but there was great love there and she was proud of them both.   
         "Mr. Vecchio?" The doctor inquired as he approached and all three bolted to their feet concerned.   
         "How...how is he?" Ray demanded.   
         "He is out of danger." The doctor supplied confidently. "We got to him in time. Luckily the bullet didn't pierce anything vital and it went straight through."   
         "Thank God!" Francesca cried in relief as Mrs. Vecchio blessed herself and let loose a string of prayer in Italian.   
         "C...can I see him?" Ray asked and the doctor nodded.   
         "Only for a few minutes, though. He is still under heavy sedation and we gave him something for the pain so he may seem out of it." He warned and Ray nodded, giving his mother and sister a quick hug before hurrying to his friend's room. Fraser was once again hooked up to the hot monitor, an IV drip and laying pale against the stark white bed sheets. Ray didn't want to disturb him, so he quietly took a quick look, to make sure for himself that the Mountie was breathing, then moved to leave.   
         "Ray?" Fraser's weak voice called and the detective turned back to move closer to the bed. The Mountie's eyes ere slightly dazed from the medication.   
         "I'm here, Benny." He replied as Fraser raised his hand and Ray folded it in his.   
         "I told you I would be okay." He commented and Ray smiled.   
         "You never lie, I know." He returned.   
        "No ice cream?' the Mountie asked and Ray chuckled.   
        "I'll bring you some tomorrow." he promised, though his lower lip quivered. "I..I'm so sorry Benny. I can't believe I shot you again."   
        "You are a menace, Ray." Fraser teased. "Imagine if I was licenced to carry, we would probably end up killing each other." He had meant it as a joke but Ray's emotions were on overload and his guilt haunted him.   
        "I didn't mean it." he moaned dejectedly.   
        "I know, Ray." he assured softly. "Blue is a wonderful collar on you, Ray." The detective glanced down at the cobalt silk shirt he wore and grinned.   
        "Ohh, they gave you the good stuff didn't they?" he teased the Mountie and Fraser smiled coyly.   
        "The best." he agreed happily. "I think they should sell it openly at convience stores, it makes everything so much nicer." Ray laughed.   
        "Yer not even on the same plane as the rest of us are you, Benny?" he smiled and Fraser giggled.   
        "Air Canada is the only way to fly, Ray." he commented this his gaze grew more intens and he offered his friend a hesitant smile, as his grip tightened on Ray's. "Forgive him, Ray." Fraser whispered. "I have."   
         "How can you, Benny?" Ray shook his head as his eyes filled with tears again.   "After what he did to you..."   
         "He is your brother, Ray." Fraser reminded. "Your twin brother, he will always be your family." He squeezed the detective's hand again. "Just as I will always be your friend."   
         "Benny, I wanted to kill him." Ray confessed shakily and he was surprised when Fraser reached up and pulled his head down to his chest.   
         "I know, Ray." He admitted gently as Ray settled on the bed next to him and allowed the Mountie to hold him with his free arm, the other was connected to the IV. "I did too, at first, but I'm over that now. You'll get over it too."   
         "I don't think I will, Fraser." Ray denied his words slightly muffled against his partner's chest. He was so glad that Fraser no longer seemed afraid of him, which was ironic because he had just shot him for a second time. If Ray was Fraser he'd have headed for the hills every time Ray picked up a gun from now on.   
         "You will, Ray." Frase assured sleepily, his hand caressing his friend's back soothingly. "Ray?"   
        "Yah Benny."   
        "I think I am in love with your sister." Fraser commented drowsily and Ray's head came up startled and he gazed down at his partner, who had already started to drift. "Ray?"   
        "I'm here Benny." he assured.   
        "I love you, Ray." he sighed as he finally drifted off to sleep again. Ray leaned forward and kissed Fraser's cheek tenderly.   
         "I love you, too Benny." He vowed. "I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you again."   
 Francesca Vecchio moved away from the doorway of Fraser's room and walked slowly down the hall, deep in thought.   
  

         When Ray returned to the house hours later, Roger was seated in the living room watching television, as though nothing had ever happened there earlier that day. He was on what was no doubt his forth or fifth drink of the evening and he barely acknowledged his brother's presence, other than with a flip remark.   
         "How's lover boy?" he inquired and was totally unprepared for his brother's lunge. Mrs. Vecchio, Tony and Francesca walked in as they were struggling with each other, landing blows sporadically to against the other.   
         "Stop this!" Ma ordered appalled as Tony tried to separate them. "How is this for brother's to act? Has there not been enough bloodshed in this house today?" Ray shrugged his brother in law away and wiped the blood from his lip.   
         "I want him out of here!" he demanded angrily, indicating Roger who Francesca was helping to his feet.   
         "Why?" his mother questioned. "He is a member of this family I will not turn him out into the street."   
         "It's where he belongs!" Ray exclaimed, fully prepared for his mother's slap.   
         "We do not fight in this house!" she stated just as angry. "I will not allow you to throw Roger out without a good reason, so tell me why."   
         "Because I said so." Ray returned his eyes narrowing on his twin. "I'm the head of this family and I say he goes."   
         "I hate to break it to you, Bro." Roger retorted. "But I'm three minutes older than you."   
         "Pop left me the house, not you." Ray informed glowering at him.   
         "Why do you want him to leave, Raimundo?" Ma insisted. "Tell me." Ray glared at the smug look on Roger's face, then back at his mother. He couldn't tell her why and Roger knew he would not confront their mother with Fraser's accusation.   
         "Forget it." Ray spat storming out and slamming the front door moments later. Mrs. Vecchio turned to her other son.   
         "What is this about?" she demanded.   
         "Ah, that stupid Mountie of his is fillin' his head with crap, Ma." Roger insisted as Francesca offered him a cloth for his nose to stop the bleeding. "I think he's trying to come between Ray, and me I think he's jealous of our relationship." Mrs. Vecchio regarded her son quietly a moment, then asked Francesca and Tony to leave them alone. Her children left the kitchen immediately as Roger offered her a small smile.   "Sorry about the mess, Ma. I'll clean it up, I don't know what's gotten into Ray, he..."   
         "Be very careful, Roger." Mrs. Vecchio warned suddenly, catching him by surprise. "Benton Fraser may not be of our blood, but he is a member of this family. I will not have you slander him any more than I would allow you to disrespect your brothers and sisters."   
         "But Ma..." Roger began.   
         "It is said, my son." She stated. "I will not repeat myself and I pray I will not have to. Do not take my words lightly. I love Bentino as my own, he has suffered much in his life time and I will not allow any further pain to befall him, not while I have a say about it. Am I understood, Roger."   
         "Yes Ma'am." Roger agreed contrite, swallowing his rage. How dared this outsider come between him and his family? Everyone was defending him and he wasn't even blood! It wasn't fair and Roger didn't intend to stand for it. He'd make the Mountie pay and win his family back.   
    
  

         Fraser tossed and turned on his bed, trying to dispel the memories that continued to assail him. Roger's hands on him, groping, pinching. Roger's mouth ravaging him from both ends the pain and humiliation of being penetrated and forced to suck the other man's penis. It was all too much, it had been almost three weeks and Fraser didn't seem able to get past it.   
         He was startled when a knock sounded at his door and he quickly rose to pull on his jeans before answering. It had been just a few days since he was released from the hospital, and although he had told Ray he had forgiven Roger's actions against him, he had lied. It was the first time he had even lied to Ray, but he wanted to calm the detective before he ended up in prison for the murder of his twin.   
         "Hi, Fraser." Francesca Vecchio greeted shyly and Fraser momentarily had a flash back to when he showed up at his door in nothing but a leather negligee. He blushed and she must have guessed his thoughts because she smiled and opened her coat, revealing a modest pink sweater and blue jeans. "I come in peace and fully clothed." Fraser bit his lip to keep from smiling and stepped aside to let her enter.   
         "I...how can I help you, Francesca?" he asked closing the door and taking her coat politely to drape over a chair in the kitchen. Dief hurried over for a quick rub, then returned to his position on the bed. Francesca glanced at the rumpled sheets and then back at Fraser's slightly tousled appearance.   
         "Did I wake you?" she asked concerned and he shook his head.   
         "I was not yet asleep." He assured moving to put the kettle on. "Tea?"   
         "Sure." She agreed a little nervously. "I...I thought maybe we could talk, Benton."   
         "Certainly, Francesca." Fraser replied retrieving two cups from the cupboard.   "What do you wish to talk about?"   
         "You." Francesca informed bluntly, watching the cup almost slip from his fingers.   
         "M...me?" he repeated surprised. "I...I don't understand..." She moved to stand behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder to gently turn him toward her.   
         "It's okay, Benton." She whispered gently, cradling his face in her hands. "It's not your fault, there's nothing to be ashamed of." Fraser's eyes widened in shock.   
         "I...I don't..." Surely Ray didn't tell her, he couldn't have. He had promised he wouldn't.   
         "I understand, Benton." She insisted, holding him fast when he tried to escape.   
         "Who...who...?"   
         "No one told me." She replied guessing his question. "I know the signs."   
         "S...signs?' he whispered and she nodded.   
         "We all do."   
         "W...we? I...I don't understand, Francesca." Fraser stated confused.   
         "All of us, Benton." She whispered softly, tears shining in her eyes. "All the people it has ever happened to can see one of their own suffering."   
         "Oh no, Francesca!" he croaked, his composure shattering. "No, not...I...I am so sorry." Francesca didn't know what she had expected his reaction to be, but it certainly wasn't that. The pain in his voice, the distress in his eyes took her breath away.   
         "It's okay." She assured quickly, blinking back her own tears. God how she loved this sweet vulnerable man.  "You'll get through it, just like I did." Fraser traced her cheek with a tortured tenderness, his usually noble face filled with remorse.   
         "How could he?" he whispered, caught in his own personal nightmare for her. "You are his sister, I...I never should have told Ray I..."   
         "What?" Francesca gasped and Fraser realized he had misunderstood. He had thought Roger had made good on his threat, oh dear! What would he do now? What could he say?   
         "I...I nothing I...." he stammered as Francesca's eyes widened.   
         "Tell me what you meant by that." She demanded.   
         "Francesca I..."   
         "Tell me, Fraser!" she exclaimed urgently. "You said his own sister, do you think Ray raped me?" Fraser adamantly shook his head, wishing now he had never opened the door to her. "Then you must mean...Roger? My brother Roger?"   
         "Please..." he pleaded desperately. "I...I didn't mean..."   
         "Tell me why you think that, Fraser." She ordered and she shoulder so much like Ray that Fraser almost smiled at the comparison. "You tell me right now why the hell you think my own brother would rape me, Fraser!" a sob escaped Fraser's throat and he tore himself away from her, moving to stand my the window, which was partially open and allowing the cool winter air inside.   
         "I...I don't know why I said that, Francesca." He denied. "I...I just misunderstood..."   
         "How could you misunderstand something like that?" she asked walking over to him and pulling him around to face her. She gasped at the pain in his eyes; she saw the answer written on his face despite his attempts to hide it. "It was Roger? Roger, my brother Roger raped you, is that why you think he would do the same to me?" Fraser shook his head, whether in denial or frustration she wasn't sure as she tried to digest the news.   
         "Please, Francesca." he begged. "Just leave me alone!"   
         "Talk to me, Benton." She pressed catching him by the arms. "Please, for the love of God, you have to tell me!"   
         "I...I can't..." he sobbed moving away to drop onto his bed and put his face in his hands. "He...said he'll hurt you if I told anyone. Dear God, please, Francesca, just leave it be!" Francesca knelt before him and pulled his hands away from his face.   
        "What did he threaten to do, Benton?" she asked quietly as she held onto his trembling hands and watched the tears chorus down his cheeks, aware that her heart was breaking.   
         "He...he said whatever he didn't get...get from me he would t...take from you." Fraser moaned dismayed. "He...he said he would rape and k...kill you if I...Oh Francesca! I...I couldn't let him...not to you I...so I...I kept quiet."   
         Francesca bolted to her feet and pressed her hand to her mouth to keep from vomiting. The idea that her brother, someone she grew up with, that she loved and trusted, would commit such an act was bad enough, but the idea that Fraser, the man she loved beyond all reason, would suffer in silence to protect her was almost too much to bare. She turned back around and knelt beside him again, pulling him into her arms, thinking no wonder he had acted so strangely around Ray, who looked so much like Roger.   
         "Ssssh, Caro." She soothed rocking him gently in her arms. "It's okay, you don't have to be afraid anymore."   
             "I...I thought if I told anyone, you would all hate me for...for trying to tear your family apart and...you...you all mean so much to me, Francesca." He whispered forlornly. "I...I don't know what I would do without you and Ray and Ma and Maria and the kids, you are all I have." He shook his head even as he clung to her.             "I...every time I looked at Ray I...I say Roger and I...I couldn't help...I didn't want to be touched I didn't...I couldn't control..."   
         "Hush, my darling." She suggested gently. "It's all right. We are all still here and we will all still love you."   
         "I...I can't seen to...to rid myself of his...the feel of him on...on me, Francesca." He admitted quietly and she nodded, she understood that feeling well.   
         "Let me help, Benton." She offered.   
         "H...how?"   
         "Let me...erase his touch." She suggested pressing her lips to his gently. "Replace it with...with mine, if that's okay?" Fraser stared at her and wiped at his eyes.   
         "I...I can't ask you to...you don't have to..." he began but she silenced him with a finger at his lips.   
         "Benton, I want to." She insisted softly. "You must know how much..." she hesitated a hair's breath from professing her love, sensing he wasn't ready for that yet and she was really trying not too be pushy. "Maybe...maybe it would make it worse, maybe...I probably disgust you because..."   
         "No!" Fraser denied quickly. "You are nothing like him, Francesca." She smiled shyly and lowered her eyes. "I...I would like to, very much...but I don't think..." His words were silenced by the feel of her lips on his.   
        At first it both alarmed and embarrassed him, but then the tenderness in her kiss relaxed him and he welcomed it, as she coiled her arms around his neck. She rose from her knees, never breaking the kiss and gently pushed him backward on the bed, but fear overcame him as he remembered the brutality of Roger's kiss and his body grew rigid. Immediately Francesca broke away.   
         "It's okay." She assured when she saw the apology in his eyes, as she pulled his hand up to cup her cheek then lay down beside him. "You control it. Whatever you want." Fraser's hand shook as it caressed her cheek, tracing the outline of her lips and the sweet smoothness of her chin. He raised himself up on his elbow and stared down at her.   
         "You are so beautiful, Francesca." He murmured as his fingers traced a path down over her throat. She blushed and smiled prettily.   
         "So are you." She returned.   
         "Ray...Ray will be angry with me." He commented and Francesca darted her tongue out to wet the thumb that had returned to her lips.   
         "This isn't about Ray." She replied. "It's about you and me, Frase. Just you and me." He nodded and lowered his head to claim her lips, giving into the comfort she was offering him.   
          Francesca sighed against him and wound her arms around him once more, pulling him closer. Fraser knew this was probably taking advantage of the situation, but he couldn't stop himself from wanting to make love to her. He had dreamed about it for so long and then after the attack, all he could see was Roger filling his nightmares. He wanted his dreams of the pretty Italian woman with the phantom eyes and the teasing smile back. He wanted her touch to replace what Roger had done to him and mostly he wanted to feel safe and loved.   
         "Oh Benton." She moaned against his mouth as he deepened the kiss and tentatively slid his tongue inside. She wrapped hers around it, teasing, sucking, playing with her new toy and drawing gasps of excitement from the man next to her. She could feel his arousal pressed against her leg and flushed with anticipation.   
         "Francesca!" he whispered urgently. "Oh God! I...I don't...I can't..." She understood what he was saying, he needed her but time was short, so she quickly managed to rid them both of their clothing and slid under the covers.   
          Fraser's hands caressed her body, like that of a blind man, memorizing every inch and contour by the gentle touch of his fingers, in a way that sent shivers through her. She returned the favor, exploring his chest and torso with her hands and mouth. When she reached down to take him between her lips, he stiffened and pushed her away. Ashamed he pulled his knees up to his chest and linked his arms around him.   
         "I...I'm sorry." He sobbed mortified, but Francesca simply pulled the blanket over them and straightened his legs out gently.   
         "It's okay." She whispered softly as she pulled him down to lay beside her, he was trembling. "We'll just lay here and hold each other. It's okay, Benton." Fraser settled beside her, again tears streaked his pale cheeks as she wrapped her arms around him and softly hummed one of her favorite lullabies that she often sang to her nieces and nephew. 

  
_Stay awake, don't rest your head_   
_Don't lie down upon your bed_   
_While the moon drifts in the skies_   
_Stay awake don't close your eyes_   
_Though the world is fast asleep_   
_Though your pillow's soft and deep_   
_You're not sleepy, as you seem_   
_Stay awake don't nod and dream_   
_Stay awake don't nod and dream_   


Fraser's breathing was slow and even when she finished and she dropped  
a gentle kiss on his forehead, before drifting off herself.  
 

         Fraser awoke with only Diefenbaker beside him and as the memory of what occurred the night before he gasped in alarm. Had he just dreamed Francesca being here or had it been real? He thought back to their conversation, thought back to the tears and the soothing words and the...Oh Dear! He had...they had...they had been naked together at one point, but how far did they go?   
         He pushed back the covers and grabbed his underwear and jeans, pulling them on quickly, just as a knock sounded at his door and he froze. Oh God! It's Ray, it has to be, picking him up for work. He'll know, the minute he looks at Fraser he'll see the guilt and he'll...Ray would kill him! He'd shoot him, string him to a tree and lynch him...he'd... The knock sounded again and this time Francesca Vecchio's sweet voice carried through.   
         "Frase? Are you awake?" He practically ran to the door in relief and opened it to her.   
         "Francesca!" he exclaimed pulling her inside and shutting the door again. "I...I am so glad it is you."   
         "Who'd you think it would be?" she asked puzzled as she placed the bag of coffee and bagels on the table, then shrugged out of her coat.   
         "I...I though perhaps, Ray..." he admitted and she shook her head as she started to unload the bag.   
         "I don't know why yer afraid of Ray, Frase." She tsked as she tossed a bagel to the eager wolf beside her. "He's a big pussycat, really."   
         "I...I am not afraid of him, Francesca." Fraser pointed out quickly. "I...I simply do not wish to...anger him."   
         "Yah, well, good luck." She dismissed. "That's like trying to keep a football team from gettin' jock itch, there's no way around it." Fraser blushed and then chuckled. "Here, I brought breakfast."   
         "Thank you kindly, Francesca." He returned and settled opposite her at the table. "I...Francesca?"   
         "Yah?" she asked handing him a bagel and coffee.   
         "I...Did we...I don't really remember..." he stammered embarrassed and she smiled at him.   
         "You fell asleep, Benton." She informed calmly and he blushed.   
         "I...I am so sorry, Francesca I..."   
         "Don't worry about it." She assured. "We were both pretty stressed out last night."   
         "Does...does that mean you...you regret..."   
         "No, it means we should wait for a more, relaxed time to...get together." She remarked and Fraser nodded relieved.   
        "Ah...yes, that would probably be best." She smiled and they settled down to eat.   
    
  

         Ray pulled up outside his house and got out, encouraging Fraser to do the same, which the Mountie did reluctantly. It waas three days until Christmas and Ray was intent on the Mountie spending it with the family, so he needed to get him used to visiting again. Roger usually made himself scarce when the Mountie was around, which Ray suspected was either out of guilt or fear of what Ray would do to him later. They entered the house and the delicious smell of homemade spaghetti filled their nostrils.   
         "Hi, Ray, Hello, Benton." Francesca greeted as she stirred the sauce on the stove.   
         "Where's Ma?" Ray asked leaning over to taste the spoonful of sauce she offered. "Hmmm, not bad."   
         "Ma's at Gene's down the street." Francesca replied. "Tony, Maria and the kids are at the park and Roger is gone." She noticed the surprised look on both men's faces.   
         "Gone where?' Ray demanded suspiciously and she shrugged.   
         "Dunno." She returned calmly as she removed the spaghetti from the stove. "Drain this will ya?" Ray donned some mitts and moved to dump the noodles into the colander already placed there. "Want to taste Benton?" Fraser tried the sauce and complimented her on it, though she could tell he was preoccupied by her news.   
         "So, where did he go, Frannie?" Ray asked again, returning to their earlier conversation as he removed the mitts and placed the pot in the other side of the large sink.   
         "You know, Roger, Ray." She dismissed as she pulled the garlic bread out of the oven, just as the other Vecchio's could be heard in the hall. "He comes he goes, whenever he wants. I was laying down and the phone rang, got up to answer it and saw him headed out with his bag packed."   
         "Who's bag is packed, Francesca?" their mother asked.   
         "Roger's." she supplied as she handed the stack of plates to Maria to place on the dining room table. "He split this after noon, didn't say where he was going, just muttered something about getting out of here for awhile."   
         "Oh." Ma replied thoughtfully and Fraser expected her to be sad that her son had left so abruptly, but the older woman simply clapped her hands together and smiled. "Well, lets eat then. Bentino, you will join us of course. Maria hurry and set the table, Francesca did you prepare the salad as I asked? Oh Good I see that you did. Raimundo fetch the wine please." The Vecchio children hurried about to carry out her orders as she grabbed the sauce off the stove and headed for the table. Fraser accepted the salad from Francesca who carried the bread.   
         "Francesca?" he asked suddenly, noticing a dark, red mark on her cheek. "What happened to your face?" She smiled and shrugged sheepishly.   
         "When I got up to get the phone, I wasn't quite awake and I walked into the door, stupid hmmm?" Fraser nodded but his gaze never left her as she set the bread on the table. Fraser wanted to freeze this moment in time as he watched the Vecchio family with a serene affection.   
         Ray was pouring wine into the glasses as his nieces and nephew chattered on about their time at the park. Maria was setting neatly folded napkins by each plate and Francesca was arranging the vase of flowers in the center. Tony was sitting his youngest son in the high chair and Ma was making sure the food was placed within reach of everyone around the table. Their chatter and easy familiar movements made Fraser feel safer than he had in a long time, and he felt as he always did when he came here, it was like coming home.   
         "You gonna stand there all day, Fraser?" Ray teased bringing the Mountie out of his revere. Fraser hurried to set the salad where Ma instructed then took his seat between Ray and Francesca. They all joined hands once again and bowed their heads.   
         "May...may I say the grace, Ray?" Francesca asked suddenly, aware that everyone was staring at her surprised.   
         "Sure, Frannie." He agreed quietly and bowed his head as his sister began.   
         "Lord we thank you for the food you have given us and for the loving hands that prepared our feast for consumption. Lord we give thanks for your generosity in giving us such a fine and loving family and ask that you forgive us any actions that may have caused other's distress or grief. We ask that you watch over each and every one of us and that you extend your blessing to all those close to us whom we love."   
         Fraser felt her squeeze his hand tightly as everyone echoed amen, and then everyone began to eat. Mrs. Vecchio set a plate for Diefenbaker on the floor and the wolf gobbled up his serving readily. Francesca offered Fraser some bread and he smiled as he selected a piece before passing the plate to Ray. She slipped her hand under the table and folded her hand in his once more, before picking up her fork and proceeding to eat. If Ray noticed the discrete look they shared, he made no comment about it, as his sister got a far away look in her eyes. Francesca's mind turned backwards to earlier that day, when she had been alone in the house.   
    
  

         Francesca waited quietly in Roger's room, the shades drawn and the lights off. Maria and Tony were at the park with the kids, Ma was playing bridge at the house down the street and Ray was at work. Francesca listened as the car pulled into the drive, then a moment later the door slamming and someone walking up to the house.  She remained silent as the person climbed the stairs and a second later the door opened and Roger stepped inside. He was not expecting the blow that felled him and he cried out then stared up in shock at the smaller woman standing over him. Francesca slowly closed the door and lowered the aluminum bat she wielded in her tiny hands.   
         "Frannie! What the f**k are you doing?" he demanded appalled holding his dislocated shoulder, as he struggled to rise only to have the bat crash down on his back. "Christ! What...Frannie what...?"   
         "Stay there, Roger." She warned quietly as she carefully stepped around him to retrieve a piece of stationary from the nightstand and dropped it and a pen on the floor beside him. "Sign that." Roger glanced at the paper dazed and his eyes widened.   
         "Are you out of yer f**king mind!" he screamed angrily, pushing away the confession she had written for him. "I'm not signing that." He cried out as another blow landed, across his legs this time. Francesca, usually mild mannered, was Itallian through to her soul when her temper finally snapped, but even Roger had never seen her this furious.   
         "There are two hundred and six bones in the human body, Roger." She stated evenly, though her breathing had quickened dramatically. "How many do you want me to break?" Roger managed to crawl over to the closest wall and prop himself up against it, still holding his shoulder and staring at her nervously.   
         "What's this about, Frofou?" He asked, trying to maintain a soft, confused tone in his voice. "Why do you want me to sign a confession to something I never did?"   
         "Don't you lie to me, Roger!" she screamed angrily and he actually flinched in the face of her wrath. " I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am. I thought you had changed, each time you come home I give you another chance to redeem yourself, but you've run out of chances."   
         "Frannie I don't understand..." Roger tried.   
         "You're leaving, Roger." She decided. "You're done with hurting this family, you crossed the line this time and..."   
         "Crossed the line how?" Roger demanded. "I love this family, I would never..."   
         "You raped Fraser!" she accused and he barely batted an eyelash.   
         "Are you nuts?" he tossed. "Why the hell would I do that?" Francesca didn't have an answer but he sensed her hesitation and pressed onwards. "Is that what the Mountie told you Frofou? It isn't true. I think he's jealous because he's afraid I might take Ray's affections away form him or something. He hates me, he resents me being here, can't you see that?"   
         "Fraser doesn't have a resentful or hateful bone in his body." She defied firmly. "He knows Ray will always be his best friend, he's not afraid of you taking Ray away."   
         "Com'on, Frannie." Roger urged. "You see how the Mountie tenses up around me, he gets this look in his eyes like he wants to tear my throat out."   
         "Because of what you did to him!" Francesca cried and Roger shook his head.   
         "I didn't do anything to him, Frannie." He denied, managing to climb to his feet finally. "I barely know him. If I wanted to have sex, I'd do it with a woman, not some Canadian lumber jack." Francesca hesitated again, his words made sense, she wanted to believe him, but she knew Fraser and she knew the Mountie would never make something like this up just to drive a wedge between Ray and Roger. Besides, she had seen the fear in Fraser's eyes when she confronted him; she saw the torment he was going through.   
         Her brother sensed her inner struggle and quickly pounced, making a lunge for her and toppling them both over onto his bed. He pinned her hands above her head, despite the pain in his arm and straddled her.   
         "Stop it, Frannie!" he ordered against her struggles. "I don't want to hurt you but I will if you force me too." Francesca ceased struggling and turned her head to the side as a tear slipped out of the corner of one eye and traced a forlorn path down across her cheek. "You know I love you, Caro. I would never hurt you."   
         "I love you too." She whimpered her eyes full of a love she could not hide as she glanced back at him. Roger smiled and touched his lips to her forehead tenderly, then to both of her cheeks and finally her mouth.   
         "Let's forget this nonsense." He murmured, as he stretched out against her and maintained his hold on her wrists. "I'll make peace with the Mountie and I'll try not to fight so much with, Ray." Francesca stared up at him, wanting to believe him desperately. "I'll fix everything, Frofou, make everything right. I promise you." Francesca closed her eyes as his lips touched hers again in a feather light kiss.   
        Once, twice, three times, like he used to when they were kids and she started to smile, until his mouth claimed hers in a very un-brotherly way. At first she was too shocked to respond, but as his tongue started to probe the inside of her mouth, she tried to push him away but he was much stronger than she and her struggles only seemed to encourage him. She her face flush in mortification as she felt his arousal pressed hard against her thigh.   
         "Stop!" she managed to cry as she finally tore her mouth from his, but Roger was beyond hearing her. "Roger don't!"   
         "You want it, Frannie." He murmured as he tried to capture her lips again, as he transferred both her wrists to one hand and used his other to slide down her body to caress the soft breast beneath her blouse. "You always did and so did I. No one has to know, love, no one..." Frannie's knee came up into his groin and he cried out in pain, his hands automatically releasing her as he curled up in agony. Francesca scrambled from under him and picked up the bat, but Roger had already rolled form the bed and tried to defend himself.   
         "You bastard!" she screamed furious as she swung at him, missing him by inches as he dodged the destructive weapon. "You're just like Pop!"   
         "It was a joke, Frannie!" he tried as he ducked away from another swing, then grabbed the bat with his hand on the third swing and caught Francesca across the face with his other hand. She flew backwards onto the bed again, tears stinging her eyes from the force of his blow. "I've had enough of this shit." He told her tossing the bat aside. "This goddamn Mountie is trying to come between me and my family and I'm not gonna stand for it." Francesca curled up on the bed, holding her face protectively, her eyes hidden from him. "You're weak, just like the rest of this f**king family, Frannie. You spend too much time worrying about other people instead of taking care of your kin like you're supposed to; well I've had enough. I'm putting an end to it once and for all. This is my family too and I am older than Ray by three minutes, so I should be the head of this household, not him. I'll contest Pop's will and sell this f**king place once and for all. Ray can go to hell, Tony and Maria can find a place of their own and stop sponging off Ma and I'll put Ma in some place where she can be with people her own age and not have to wait on the lot of you."   
         "Ma will die if you take away her home and family." Frannie cried and Roger shrugged.   
         "She'll survive, well enough." He decided turning to leave. "You can all go to hell for what I care." He heard the quiet click of the safety and slowly turned around to find Francesca leveling a gun at his chest, tears streaming down her face.   
         "No, Roger." She refused her voice amazingly calm and her aim incredibly steady. "I won't let you hurt this family anymore."   
         "What are you going to do about it, Frannie?" he sneered. "You gonna shoot me, yer own brother?" Francesca lowered the gun and shook her head as she eased herself off the bed. "I didn't think so, like I said, you're all weak."   
         "I may be weak, Roger." She admitted quietly. "But I have something that you will never have?"   
         "Oh really?" he laughed dryly. "And what would that be, other than a nice pair of tits and a brain the size of a gnat?" Francesca pushed the hair back from her face, as she walked over toward the window.   
         "I may not be Einstein, Roger." She admitted. "But I am far from stupid." She lifted the shade slowly. "I love this family and I love Fraser, I won't let you hurt them ever again." She indicated the document on the floor. "Sign it, Roger, it's your last chance. I know you raped him, he knows it and you know it. Sign it because it's the right thing to do."   
         "Not in this lifetime, honey." Roger sneered and he watched Francesca's shoulders slump slightly as she continued to gaze out the window.   
         "Then I'm sorry, Roger." She whispered sadly.   
         "Sorry for what?" he asked curious, startled when his bedroom door opened behind him and two large men entered, followed by a smaller, familiar looking Italian male.   
         "Long time no see, Rog." Frank Zuko greeted with a sinister smile, watching the other man pale. "I hear you've been a bad boy."   
         "Frankie!" Roger exclaimed backing up slightly and shooting a glance at Francesca, who still had her back to him. "What...what's going on Frannie?"   
         "Francesca and I are old friends, aren't we Squirt?" Zuko explained and Francesca nodded. "She was always my favorite Vecchio, even though we aren't as close as we used to be, she knows I'd do anything for her." His eyes narrowed as he snapped his fingers and his henchmen moved into the room, quickly going through the dressers and closets to pack up Roger's things.   
         "Now...now, Frankie." Roger began warily. "This is family business, you know the code, you don't get involved in family business." Zuko nodded.   
         "That's true." He agreed calmly. "I usually tend to distance myself from such things, after all it isn't right to interfere with another man's dirty laundry." Roger relaxed slightly. "However, you did sort of breech that contract when you hurt the Mountie, Rog. You see, Fraser isn't part of the Vecchio family, he's their friend." Roger flinched from Zuko's penetrating gaze. "I also have a soft spot for the guy, he'd done me a few favors in the past and I would like to repay him for that, though he never lets me. Now I have that opportunity."   
         "What...what are you talking about?" Roger demanded again glancing at his sister. "Frannie what have you done?" There was a strong sound of panic in his voice and when his sister remained silent he stalked toward her, only to be blocked by the larger of Zuko's henchmen.   
         "I don't think she wants to talk to you anymore." The man informed coldly as Zuko watched Francesca turn her head only slightly toward her brother, then decided against it and turned back. It was enough for Zuko to see the swelling mark on her face and he walked over to Roger and swung hard, catching the man on the jaw and knocking him to the floor. Francesca flinched at the sound but did not move from her position.   
         "You never, never hit yer sister or yer mother, you got me!" Frank Zuko exclaimed hauling Roger to his feet by the collar of his shirt. "Yer less of a man than I thought, yer just trash made up to look like a man." He shoved Roger toward the other henchman. "Take him to the car, boys."   
         "Frannie!" Roger screamed as they started to pull him out of the room. "I'll sign the f**king paper! Frannie please! I love you, Frannie, don't do this! I'm yer brother for Christ's sake! FRANNIE!" Frank Zuko placed a gentle hand on Francesca's shoulder, then reached down for the gun she still held tightly in her hand.   
         "I'll take care of this." He told her quietly and she released it to him, her entire body was shaking as he placed the weapon in the waistband of his pants then gave her another reassuring squeeze. "Yer doing the right thing, he won't ever hurt any of you again, Frannie."   
         "I...don't kill him." she pleaded and he nodded.   
         "We won't." he promised. "We'll just make sure he stays away."   
         "I...I don't want...I don't want him to ever be mistaken for Ray again." She stated angrily. "You make sure Frankie, you make sure that no one ever mistakes him for Ray again."   
         "I will, sweetheart." Zuko vowed. "I promise."   
         "God forgive us." Francesca preyed closing her eyes and allowing the tears to fall. Frankie lowered his eyes and prayed with her.   
    
    
  

 The end   
FEEDBACK 


End file.
